Battle For Love
by mui7
Summary: Athrun and Cagalli were in love, but he had to leave against his will. Years later she finally finds him, but now as a powerful multibillionaire. How can she be with him again? Will fate bring them back together or tear them apart once more?AxC slight DxM
1. New Beginnings?

A/N: This is my first ever gundam seed fic and it's pretty boring at first but it gets better as it get deeper into the story. This fic is based on a movie I watched (only the beginning now the rest will be different). English isn't my first language so plz forgive me if I make errors.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam seed or any of the characters. I wish I did own it though.

Summary: Athrun, only son of a triad leader fell in love with a girl and wanted to be with her forever, but after being chased down he had to leave along with his best friend. Unfortunately he couldn't contact her in time and had to leave without her. A few years later she finds out he is a leader of a new powerful triad group...how can she be together with him again? AxC later DxM

Battle For Love

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Athrun Zala is the only son of the leader of a powerful triad group. He had a pretty messed up family. His dad Patrick Zala was almost never home and was always with other women just because his mom had died because of a car accident.

His dad and other triad groups have been fighting over who owned the position of the ring leader after the current one died who was his father. Because the Athrun's father was the son of the ring leader it was almost certain that he would get to be the new ring leader.

"Hey! Dad! I'm going out!" Athrun yelled out.

"Athrun! You can't go out your grandpa is coming tomorrow and you have to be looking the best!" Patrick screamed at the top of his lungs.

"You just want me to look good because you want to be the ring leader of the family business!" Athrun yelled back coldly.

Athrun then walked out of the door and slammed it back hard.

He then took out his cell phone and called his best friend Dearka Elthman.

"Yo, Dearka meet me at the beach."

"Don't tell me you got into another fight with you dad again." Dearka sighed while saying it.

"It's not like I wanted to." Athrun said as if it had nothing to do with it.

"Okay whatever I'll be there." Dearka said before hanging up.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Cagalli was a poor girl that was forced to do chores and always scolded by her step-mother. She had a weak heart and would get mild heart attacks every now and then. Her mother died because of a terrible disease, but she still had her dad until he remarried a woman that hated children. Since the point her dad got married to the women her life was a living hell.

"I cleaned the floor and did all the chores you told me to do" Cagalli said to her step-mother.

"About time" her step-mother shot back.

"Your dad and I are going out to see Patrick Zala to see if we can get a raise or at least make a good first impression. He'll be making a short visit to our house so I don't want you to screw it up. I want this house to be so clean and shiny I could eat off of the floor. If it isn't you are going to have to eat off of the floor for the rest of your pathetic life" she scolded.

"Yes mom..."Cagalli gave in.

"You can eat out of the toilet for all I care." Cagalli thought as her mom turned her back and walked away.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

As Athrun was walking to the beach he saw a beautiful girl and he could not keep his eyes off her.

"She is so pretty." Athrun said dazedly.

To Athrun's surprise he collided with a brick wall and flew backwards falling hard to the ground.

"Ow...that hurt." Athrun said while rubbing his head.

Cagalli saw the whole thing and quickly ran over to his side.

"Are you okay?" Cagalli said while trying to help the poor guy up.

"I don't need any help" Athrun replied smacking the girls hand away from him.

Athrun then looked up to see that the girl was same one he'd seen earlier but this time with a very worried expression.

"You're injured! You have to get treated quickly! Come to my house now, I have bandages!" Cagalli helped Athrun up.

"Why is this girl being so nice to me? She's beautiful yet caring at the same time." Athrun thought.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Are you sure I can go to your house?" Athrun asked.

"Ya, my parents are out right now and won't be back anytime soon."

When they arrived Cagalli quickly got bandages and started to treat Athrun's wounds.

"I'm in so much pain but when she is bandaging my wounds it feels as though I feel nothing except her soft hands." Athrun though happily.

"So anyways what's your name? Mine is Cagalli Yula Attha." Cagalli stated.

Athrun was hesitating at first if he should tell her his real name or not.

Cagalli saw Athrun hesitating so she decided that he might be uncomfortable telling her his name.

"It's alright. You don't have to tell me your name if you don't want to." Cagalli quickly added.

"O it's not that. My name is Athrun Zala." Athrun stated.

"Hm...where have I heard that name before." but before Cagalli could think any further she felt a sudden shot of pain in her heart.

The pain grew and she collapsed on the floor.

"What the? Hey! What happened!" cried Athrun.

"Please get my medicine on my desk" Cagalli choked out while trying to breathe but wasn't getting much air into her lungs.

Athrun quickly rushed over to the desk and snatched the medicine.

"Here." Athrun took one pill and gave it Cagalli.

After Cagalli took the pill it didn't seem like she was getting better and fainted.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Athrun screamed while shaking her but Cagalli still remained frozen.

"O man..." then Athrun had no other choice and preformed C.P.R on her.

When the pill finally took effect she woke up and found that Athrun's lips was on hers and air was filling her lungs again.

Athrun then noticed she was awake and jumped back and blushed till he looked like a tomato.

Cagalli was blushing also.

"Thanks for saving my life, I have heart conditions that can't be cured and I need to live on medicine." Cagalli explained.

"You have such a serious condition and yet you parents are out?" Athrun said while slightly raising his voice.

"Well...my dad got remarried to another woman after my mom died. My step mother doesn't really care about my heart conditions and always threatens to stop letting my dad buy me medicine if I talked back to her or didn't do what she says." Cagalli said while looking down trying not to show Athrun that her eyes were red.

Athrun was very ticked off after hearing this yet, deep inside he felt pain and sadness. Just then he remembered that some guy and women had "Attha" as their last name.

"By any chance is your dad's name Uzumi and work for Patrick Zala?" Athrun questioned.

"How did you know?" Cagalli said a bit surprised.

"Never mind I was just asking, anyways why don't you come with me to the beach for a while?" Athrun asked hoping she'd say yes.

"But my step mother wants me to clean the house because their boss Patrick Zala is coming." Cagalli just remembered but wanted to go really badly.

"Don't worry about that now you'll be back by then and the house is already really clean." Athrun persuaded.

"Um...I don't know. My mom might get really mad." Cagalli said while telling herself "Who cared if that witch got pissed anyways."

Athrun tried again.

"Don't worry, your step mom won't do anything to you, not when I'm here at you side." Athrun smiled.

Cagalli blushed a bit and finally gave in and agreed to go with him.

"I think I am falling for him." Cagalli thought as he held her hand guiding her to the beach.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: o yea forgot to say that in this Athrun is only about 15 and Cagalli is about 14 years old they get older as this story progresses though and again this fic is based on a movie I watched (only the beginning the rest will be different) so please don't flame me about that. This chapter is pretty short but I promise the next chapter is going to be longer.

Anyways no flames plz! and plz read and review!


	2. Meetings

Disclaimer: I still don't own gundam seed or any of its characters

Battle For Love- Meetings

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey Athrun! What took you so long?" Dearka yelled out as he saw Athrun running.

"Wait a sec, he's holding some girl's hand." Dearka said to himself.

"Hey! Sorry for taking so long Dearka. Anyways this is Cagalli, and Cagalli this is my best friend Dearka." Athrun stated.

"Are you two going out with each other?" Dearka asked while he gave a sly wink to Athrun.

Both Cagalli and Athrun blushed at the same time.

Before Dearka could embarrass Athrun anymore Athrun decided to change the subject.

"Anyways let's go skip some rocks." Athrun said and dashed over to the rocks by the water.

Dearka and Cagalli just followed.

Athrun found a very pretty shell by the rocks and decided he would give it to Cagalli when Dearka wasn't looking.

Just as Dearka went to the other side of the beach to check out hot girls, Athrun made his move.

"Um...Cagalli I found um...some pretty shells...um...here you can have this one." Athrun stuttered while handing a beautiful shell to Cagalli.

"Gee thanks Athrun. Well...um I have something for you to." Cagalli blurted out and took an equally beautiful shell out of her pocket and handed it to Athrun.

"Hey Cagalli, I've got an idea. Why don't we carve our initials in the shell so we can remember each other when we look at the shell?" Athrun pointed out while taking out a pocket knife that he took previously from his dad when he wasn't looking.

"Sure. I would still remember you even without the shells though." Cagalli blushed.

Athrun couldn't help but blush to.

Then Athrun took the shell that he was giving Cagalli and carved the initials "A.Z." in the shell.

After Athrun Cagalli took the shell that she was giving Athrun and carved the initials "C.A." in it.

They handed each others shells back and placed it in their pockets.

"Hey guys! I have to go now! Bye!" Dearka yelled out and ran towards the hot girls as if he was stalking them.

"I should be going now as well. It's getting pretty late." Cagalli pointed out.

"I'll walk you back. It's not safe for a beautiful girl like you to be walking alone." Athrun smirked and held out his hand in a polite manner.

"Well I guess that's true." Cagalli said while giggling.

When they arrived back at Cagalli's house the lights were turned on.

"Uh o... My parents seem to be home." Cagalli said trembling.

"Then let's enter through your room's window." Athrun stated while pointing at Cagalli's room window that was open.

"Athrun you can go now. If my step mother finds out about you she might hurt you as well." Cagalli said worriedly.

"Remember what I said Cagalli? I said that when I'm at your side no one will hurt you." Athrun said and held out his hand as a signal for her to climb up.

Cagalli was still worried that her step mother might hurt Athrun.

When they arrived back into Cagalli's room they saw Cagalli's step mother staring ferociously at them.

"Where the hell have you been to? And who the hell is that boy you are with? You little delinquent! Don't think that I won't hurt you just because our boss is downstairs right now!" her step mother screamed while raising her hand about to slap Cagalli.

Right when Cagalli's step mother was about to slap her Athrun jumped into the way and took it for Cagalli, sending him crashing into the desk, when little did he know that Cagalli's medicine feel into his shirt pocket during the collision.

"Dam...who knew that this witch was so strong." Athrun though angrily.

"O...now you have a boyfriend to protect you." As Cagalli's step mother took the stick instead this time and was about to hit Cagalli with all her power, which would be pretty hard considering how strong she really was.

As her step mother was attempting to hit Cagalli again with the stick Athrun got up and ran to Cagalli catching the stick with his bare hands.

"I won't repeat this again...I won't let anyone hurt Cagalli when I'm at her side! If you touch her again I'll get you back!" Athrun ferociously stared at her step mother and snapped the stick in half.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You can't just barge in and tell me what to do!" Cagalli's step mother said as you could almost see smoke coming out of her ears.

Athrun was so pissed off he couldn't help but reveal who he really was.

"I am Athrun Zala the son of Patrick Zala which is the guy sitting downstairs about to fire you and your pathetic husband." Athrun tried to say calmly.

"That's a lie!" Cagalli's mom half screamed.

"You wanna bet on that?" Athrun smirked.

"What? Athrun is Patrick Zala's son. I thought it was just a coincidence that they had the same last name seeing that a million of other people could have the same one. Cagalli thought pretty confused.

"I'll talk to him right now then." Athrun said with not one bit of hesitation in his voice.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"What in the world is all the ruckus upstairs?" Patrick Zala questioned after getting annoyed with all the noise.

"I think my wife might have just knocked something over." Uzumi pointed out trying to cover the fact that his wife was probably punishing his daughter, but was much too useless to actually do anything about it.

"Then I think we should check on her in case she hurt herself." Patrick Zala said while getting out of his chair and started walking up the stairs.

"O...but um...it's alright really. I'll check on her myself. I don't want to bother a person such as you, just because of a little accident." Uzumi tried to persuade his boss not to go upstairs and see that his wife was being so cruel. Then his promotion would defiantly go down the drain.

"O no, it wouldn't bother me at all." Patrick Zala said as he was already almost at the top pf the stair case.

Before he could walk any further Athrun was holding Cagalli's hand and pulling her out behind him.

"Why are you here?" Patrick Zala questioned trying to keep his cool in front of other people.

"Hi dad, I got injured while I was walking and Cagalli here was nice enough to take me here and treat my wounds." Athrun's expression changed from pissed off to normal again.

"Nice job Uzumi, having such a kind hearted daughter." Patrick Zala complimented.

"Um...well yea I have been teaching her manners ever since she was born." Uzumi totally lied since it was Cagalli's dead mother that had taught her to be well mannered.

"Let's go now Athrun." Patrick Zala said as her turned his back and was heading towards the door.

"I'll be there in 5 minutes dad." Athrun said.

"Fine, but only 5 minutes." Patrick Zala walked out the door to be greeted by a crowd of mean looking triad members that had knives and guns around their belt.

"So here's the deal lady. You hurt Cagalli and I'll instantly make your life a living hell. You'll be nice to her and you'll see a lot of promotions coming your way." Athrun said to Cagalli's parents.

"Of course, Mr.Zala! We will provide the best for Cagalli!" Cagalli's mother quickly changed tones.

"And you should start off by getting her more medicine for her heart conditions." Athrun said remembering that there wasn't much medicine left in the container when he last saw it.

"Certainly! Mr.Zala! We will be right on it!" Cagalli's step mother said as if she actually meant it but deep inside was about to burst into flames.

"I'll be leaving now and when I return tomorrow, I expect her to be happy." Athrun stated.

"Okay! Good bye Mr.Zala I'll see you tomorrow!" Cagalli's step mother waved as Athrun exited the house.

"You're lucky this time. You better look good tomorrow for Mr.Zala." her step mother stomped down the stairs.

"Here, take this." Uzumi handed her a new container filled with medicine for her heart condition.

"Just tell me when you're all out." And Uzumi followed his wife downstairs.

Cagalli couldn't help but grin widely.

"This is the first time someone has stood up for me. I can't wait to see Athrun again tomorrow." Cagalli thought happily.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"No one was ever truly nice to me after my mom died. They all just wanted money from my dad. Cagalli already had a screwed up life and yet she still tries her best to help other people than herself. I think I'm in love with her. I can't wait to see Cagalli again tomorrow." Athrun thought as he smiled to himself.

He then took off his jacket and slowly fell asleep; little did he know that danger was lying in front of him in the near future.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Yep done second chapter. Still kinda boring but I promise it's getting there!

Thank you to the wonderful reviewers:

Angel of Dreams, Mariad, Ritachi, Asga, xxlilvietgurlxx, and Jenniferseedlover!


	3. Time To Leave?

Disclaimer: nope, still don't own gundam seed or any of the characters

Battle For Love- Time to Leave?

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It has been a few weeks since Athrun and Cagalli met each other.

It was almost the same routine everyday; Athrun goes to Cagalli's house at 8:30 sharp, they hang out together and sometimes with Dearka, they go to Athrun's house and hang out some more, Athrun walks Cagalli back to her house around 9:00. It was the same old thing everyday, but there was one thing that changed every passing day...the feelings between Athrun and Cagalli grew stronger and stronger.

Dearka was almost sure that they were going out with each other, but every time he asked they would change the subject.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Before Athrun left the house to pick up Cagalli his dad stopped him.

"Athrun, you have to be more careful. There have been more people trying to assassinate us these days since your grandpa is dying." Patrick Zala warned.

"Don't worry dad, I'm very careful." Athrun lied so that he can go already.

Of course as a dad even though he was never really there for his son and didn't give such a good role model as a good father, but he still wanted him to be safe so he sent a bodyguard to look after him in secret.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

That night Athrun and Cagalli were star gazing on top of a flower covered hill.

Athrun then picked a flower out of the soft soil and handed it to Cagalli.

"It looks so beautiful." Cagalli smiled.

"Not as pretty as you." Athrun smirked.

Cagalli turned her head so that Athrun couldn't see her blush.

"I wonder how many stars are up there." Athrun asked.

"Why don't you count them all and tell me?" Cagalli joked.

"Anything for you." Athrun said then actually started counting them.

When Athrun reached 300 stars after losing count 50 times already he looked over to Cagalli seeing that she had already fallen asleep on his shoulder.

"She looks like an angel." Athrun thought.

"Hi Athrun! Where should we go today?" Cagalli suddenly burst out.

"You're awake?" Athrun asked.

"When I get married, I want a lot of children." Cagalli burst out again.

Cagalli kept talking gibberish until Athrun realized that she was probably talking in her dreams.

Athrun was pretty tired, but decided that he shouldn't wake Cagalli up. After a while looking at Cagalli sleep, Athrun's eyelids suddenly got a lot heavier and soon his fatigue got the better of him.

A few hours later the sounds of the seagulls woke Athrun up. He then looked down to find that Cagalli had her head rested on his lap sleeping soundly. Athrun couldn't help but kiss her lightly on the forehead.

"I guess we were here overnight. Our parents might get worried not that I really care." Athrun said under his breath.

He carefully got up while putting her head that was on his lap down for a while and lifted her onto his back giving her a piggy back ride trying not to wake her up. Fortunately she was still sound asleep.

"You're pretty heavy." Athrun said quietly and continued walking towards Cagalli's house.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Huh? Why am I here? Wasn't I with Athrun?" Cagalli asked in a confused tone.

"The boy dropped you back here just a while ago." Uzumi replied.

"Uh o...I was asleep, so I might have said something stupid when I was dreaming, I always do!" Cagalli panicked.

She was about to bash her head against the wall because of her stupidity until she heard people screaming for help outside.

"People we need water! The Zala mansion is on fire! It's spreading everywhere!" A man yelled.

"There are a lot of people still trapped in there!" Another woman cried.

"Isn't Athrun in there?" Cagalli started to panic again.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Athrun was almost back to his own house.

"I can't wait to get back home, so I can clean myself up." Athrun said.

He suddenly noticed that the air was getting thicker and it got harder to breathe. It smelled like smoke and he looked up to see a huge cloud of smog coming from where his house was located.

Athrun started to run faster and faster until he was panting for air. He stopped dead in his tracks after arriving to his house. There was fire everywhere burning everything that stood in its path. His house was almost in ruins. Firefighters were holing him back from going any closer. Water was being sprayed from all directions, but didn't seem to be helping put the fire out.

"No! This can't be!" Athrun cried as he fell to his knees.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, so he turned around seeing one of his dad's bodyguards with no wounds on him what-so-ever.

"I'm sorry Athrun. Your dad told me to protect you and during that time I got news that the mansion as well as everyone in it got attacked by a triad group most probably the red dragons. Everyone wanted the ring leader spot for ages now, but seeing that it would be given to your father they want to kill every in the family so they could take over the spot. That's why you have to go into hiding and get out of here when we get the chance." The bodyguard explained.

"I'm not going anywhere! I need to avenge my dad and everyone else that got killed today just because of the stupid triad affairs!" Athrun screamed.

"It's to dangerous Mr.Zala. Please forgive me." The body guard said as he knocked him out by punching him really hard in the stomach trying not to hurt him too much.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Please be okay. Please be okay. Please be okay." Cagalli kept on repeating over and over again as she ran towards the Zala mansion.

She finally arrived and saw the Zala mansion was burnt to ashes. She quickly ran to a firefighter.

"Excuse me? Were there any survivors in the Zala mansion?" She hoped he would say yes.

"I'm sorry to say that there wasn't anyone that survived, but it's still not confirmed yet." The firefighter said as he rolled the hose and carried it back to the truck.

She was scared. Her legs were trembling.

"Athrun survived. Athrun survived. Athrun survived." Cagalli kept repeating in her head as she cried with her hands covering her face.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After Cagalli cried her eyes out she returned home to see if there was any news about the fire incident on T.V.

"We have just arrived to the scene of a terrible fire that occurred just moments ago. Excuse me Mr. Officer, but what happened here." The reported asked.

"Well it seems that someone intentionally set the Zala mansion on fire after killing everyone in it. There hasn't been any confirmation of survivors so far. It seems that this case is a murder case and these despicable people want the whole Zala family dead for some reason." The police officer explained.

Cagalli turned off the T.V.

"My dad said that Athrun dropped me off just a while ago and I live pretty far away from Athrun. Maybe Athrun wasn't even there during the whole incident." Cagalli thought to herself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Ow... Where is this place?" Athrun looked around the place he was in as he rubbed his stomach trying to ease the pain.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: yep chapter 3 done! I was watching war of the worlds today so I got a little behind.

Thnx to asga, mariad, Angel of Dreams, ritachi and Jenniferseedlover for reviewing! You people are the best!


	4. Will We Meet Again?

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam seed or any of the characters. I wonder what the dirty rich people that own gundam seed do with their money during their free time.

Battle For Love- Will we meet again?

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Why do I feel like I'm moving?" Athrun asked to himself.

"You're finally awake." Athrun heard a familiar voice.

Athrun observed the room he was in again. A shadow sitting in the corner of the room caught his eyes; it looked like someone he knew.

The shadow walked into the light and appeared to be the one and only Dearka Elthman.

"Hey Dearka! I'm so relieved that you're here! Why are you here anyways?" Athrun said in a what-the-hell-is-going-on-here tone.

"Well...remember everyone in the Zala mansion was killed and was set on fire afterwards?" Dearka asked.

"Yea my bodyguard explained that part." Athrun replied.

"During the attack my parents was at your place also. They were killed. Luckily I was looking for you when the attack happened. When I came back it was already too late and I saw your bodyguard and you, so I decided to tag along." Dearka looked down with sadness.

Athrun tried to comfort his best friend.

"But, where is this place?" Athrun changed the subject.

"Um...you see...since the red dragons found out that you were alive they've been searching for you. Luckily your dad was prepared and transferred all his money into your account. It was extremely dangerous to stay in one place for to long so...um...well...you see...you're on a private spaceship traveling to earth." Dearka said the last part really fast.

"I'M WHAT!" Athrun screamed until Dearka covered his mouth.

"Sh...I wasn't supposed to tell you that until we arrived." Dearka said silently.

"But Cagalli! She doesn't know that I'm still alive let alone where I'm going to be!" Athrun said trying to keep his voice down.

"Don't worry. I left a note on her pillow before we left. It only said that you were alive, I wasn't allowed to say anything more than that." Dearka reassured.

"So are you saying that me and Cagalli might never see each other again?" Athrun said starting to lose his cool.

"You're bound to bump into each other sometime in the future." Dearka said trying to calm Athrun down.

"Bump into each other? "How is that supposed to happen? Were a million miles apart! Do possibly think that her parents will even give her money to go to earth!" Athrun finally snapped.

"Calm down Athrun! Do you think yelling at me is going to stop the red dragons from chasing you? Do you think that Cagalli will magically appear on this spaceship just because you want her to?" Dearka suddenly changed his tone of voice.

"He was right. She couldn't leave her home just because he wanted her to. The red dragons weren't going to stop hunting him down." Athrun thought

"Sorry Dearka. It's just that it is hard for me to accept the facts." Athrun apologized.

"It's okay. Apology accepted." Dearka returned to his normal tone again.

"We are about to enter the earth's atmosphere. Please prepare for landing, hang on." The speakers alerted.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Cagalli noticed a note on her pillow. She took it up and unfolded it.

"Hey, just wanted to tell you that Athrun is alive. Please destroy this letter after your done reading it." Was written on the letter

Cagalli kept on reading over and over again. She couldn't believe it. Joy overwhelmed her. Unable to hold in her happiness she jumped for joy. Remembering what the letter said she quickly ripped the letter in what she thought was a million pieces before flushing it down the toilet.

"At least I know he's alive. Next step is to find out where he is." Cagalli thought.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"We are now landing. Please prepare to exit." The speakers sounded again.

Athrun was walking with Dearka to the exit, but got stopped by Athrun's bodyguard.

"Mr.Zala Are you feeling better now?" The huge bodyguard asked with concern.

"I'm fine thanks." Athrun replied.

"That's good to know. Now I know your wondering where you are-." Athrun interrupted him.

"I know where I am. Now just get to the point." Athrun said getting a bit annoyed.

"Okay. You are now going to be living on earth. We can't return now. It seems that the red dragons along with other supporting triad groups took over the ring leader spot and if we return most likely we'll get killed. You're going to start a new life with the money your dad left you with. The rest of the people that worked for your dad including myself will be working for you now. Athrun Zala, from this day forward you are the new head of the Zala family." The bodyguard skipped to the point.

"I want to start a new triad group and I want it to be the most powerful one so I can one day get back the red dragons and everyone that betrayed my dad." Athrun said coldly.

"But Mr.Zala we need to stay low for now. It's to dangerous to start a new triad right now." The bodyguard explained.

"It's not like were going to become the most powerful triad group that easily. I'm planning to start small and gradually work towards that and I want my partner here to help me." Athrun said as he pointed to Dearka.

"Heh...sounds good." Dearka said like it was nothing really, but inside he couldn't wait to avenge his parents as well.

Athrun couldn't help, but think that he was starting to turn into something he hated the most ...his dad that was filled with evil ambitions. He knew that he had no choice, just like his dad always said "Kill or be killed". These words never sunk into Athrun until today.

They exited the private spaceship with the remaining people that survived the attack which was not a lot.

Athrun decided to take the shell that Cagalli gave him out of his pocket, but found more than just a shell in there.

"What the?" Athrun said under his breath as looked at the container he found in his pocket confused.

"This is Cagalli's medicine. Why is it in my pocket?" Athrun thought and then he recalled the incident when he got knocked right into the desk and it might of fell in his pocket.

He held both of the items clenched in his hand as he was about to cry, but made a silent promise to himself.

"I will never cry again. I need to stay strong no matter what happens." Athrun held back the tears as he put back the two important objects back into his pocket.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: next chapter I'm going to skip some years.

Thank you to mariad, ritachi, asga, Angel of Dreams, jenniferseedlover, Lie74 and kawaii-ish for reviewing! Also thanks for all your support!


	5. Different

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam seed or any of the characters. Hm...What if I did?

Battle For Love- Different

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Cagalli's Diary:

It has been roughly 5 years since I last saw Athrun in person. Two days ago was my 19th birthday and just like every year I celebrate it alone. The only birthday I've celebrated as a family was my first one before my mother died and my dad (the pathetic excuse for a man) got remarried to that witch. Before I blew out the candle on the cake that I made myself, I wished that I could meet Athrun again.

To my surprise today I was overjoyed. Part of my wish came true! I was watching the news and there I saw Athrun. He was a multi-billionaire and looked exactly the same as when I saw him 5 years ago except more mature. He was being interviewed and I remember every word he had said.

"Mr. Zala, I have heard that you started out as a small company and worked up to where you are now, it that true?" The reporter asked.

"Exactly, but I didn't do it alone. My partner and everyone that worked for me supported and helped me." Athrun replied but with a much deeper voice than the last time she saw him.

"What are your intentions with all the money that you have made?" the reported questioned as the camera focused on Athrun.

"To tell you the truth I wanted to avenge my dad. He got killed because of the power he had, so I want to get what was rightfully ours 5 years ago." Athrun said straight forward.

"So, you are saying that your intentions have something to do with the incident of the mysterious fire 5 years ago, when the true culprits were never found?" The reported brought the microphone towards Athrun.

"Yes, indeed it is. My dad had so much power that he was killed for it. I want to find the true culprits and return the Zala name to its original glory. Not only that I also want to reunite with someone important to me that I lost during the whole incident." Athrun said with sadness in his eyes.

The person important to him? Could that person be me? Does he still remember me?

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Cagalli put down her pen and closed her diary.

"Athrun is on earth. With all the money I've collected over the years maybe it should be enough to travel to earth." Cagalli thought.

"I can finally see Athrun again." Cagalli jumped for joy.

"I'm going to pack up now. I don't think my parents would mind, they probably don't even care if I get kidnapped." Cagalli started to gather all her things.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Athrun was wearing an expensive suit with shiny black shoes with about ten bodyguards following him everywhere he went and about thirty more around the corners looking for any possible spy's. Life was hard for a multi-billionaire, having people following you every step you take, he had no personal space what so ever.

Even though he was so rich he's never really happy. All he wanted was to see Cagalli again.

"I wonder what she's doing right now." Athrun thought but got interrupted by his cell phone as it rang.

"Hello, Athrun Zala here." Athrun said in the phone.

"Yo, Athrun. This is Dearka. The you-know-what has been moved to you-know-where." Dearka said incase their call was being tapped.

"Okay I'll be there." Athrun said under his breath, so only Dearka could hear him as he hung up.

Of course Athrun knew what Dearka was talking about. He was referring to the illegal shipment of weaponry. I mean what could you expect from a group of triads. To the ordinary people he was just a dirty rich business man, but to the triad groups he was an evil dirty rich business man. Athrun was planning to be a good guy and earn money the honest way, but after his mind got corrupted by his evil advisers he started to earn loads of money doing illegal things.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Athrun arrived to an abandoned warehouse along with his guards.

"Hey, Athrun everything is going smoothly." Dearka ran out and greeted his best friend and also partner.

"Where are our other two partners?" Athrun asked.

"Kira and Yzak are inside." Dearka answered pushing Athrun inside the abandoned warehouse.

When Athrun and Dearka first started the company they were off to a good start, but as the years passed the company was getting richer by the day. That's when Athrun and Dearka thought that a few more partners would be needed so they joined Yzak's and Kira's companies together. Athrun got most of the shares since he was the major owner.

"We have a meeting soon." Dearka ushered Athrun to the table.

"Look at this." Kira handed Athrun a folder.

"The Klueze Corporation wants to make a deal with us." Yzak explained.

"Do you guys really think we can trust this guy?" Dearka asked.

"Of course we can't." Athrun said reading the folder with the deal in it.

"Look at the money he's giving though. It's 5 times more money than what we usually make." Yzak pointed out.

"It might be counter fit bills for all I know. Anyways he wants us to send the illegal weaponry to Orb, it's too risky. I'm not taking that risk for some crackpot." Athrun said putting the folder back on the table.

"I'm with Athrun." Dearka said.

"Well...what do you say Kira?" Yzak asked.

"Athrun does have a point." Kira took the folder.

"Then it's settled. We're not doing this deal." Yzak said calmly.

"Are we still going to have the meeting with him then?" Dearka asked.

"It's too late to cancel it now." Kira threw the folder back onto the table making it slightly slide a bit.

"He's probably going to be pissed off if we turn this deal down." Dearka got tape and a gun from his bodyguard and taped it under the table.

"Just incase." Dearka passed the tape over to Athrun.

"Yea I guess your right." Athrun did the same.

"You guys are so unprepared. Kira and I already did that." Yzak said cockily.

Just then a car arrived. Out came Raww Le Klueze. He walked in and sat in the chair beside Athrun.

"Shall we start on the deal then?" Klueze handed another folder to Athrun.

"If there are no problems then all of you sign that please." Klueze said.

"Sorry Klueze, but no deal." Athrun placed the folder on the table.

"Now what's this? To scared to do business?" Klueze said as he gestured his bodyguard to come over with a brief case.

The bodyguard opened it, to reveal and brief case filled with hardcore cash.

"This could be all yours you know?" Klueze closed the brief case.

"Like we said earlier, we aren't doing your business." Dearka said slightly raising his voice.

"Don't be stupid." Klueze took a gun from under the brief case holding it to Athrun's head.

At that moment Kira, Yzak and Dearka all reached under the table revealing guns and pointed them straight at Klueze.

Suddenly all of their bodyguards took out their guns with half of them aiming at Klueze and the other half aiming at Klueze's bodyguards.

Almost everyone there had their guns out as if it was an all out war.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Ahhh...the air is so nice on earth." Cagalli took a deep breath.

"Now I have to find Athrun." Cagalli looked confident as she pulled her luggage out to the busy streets of Japan.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: finally done chapter 5. I'm getting lazy these days.

lol yea thanks again to ritachi, mariad, asga, jenniferseedlover for reviewing! Heh heh I'm really thankful for support yet again lol


	6. Not Far

Disclaimer: Let me check again...nope still don't own gundam seed or any of the characters.

Battle For Love- Not Far

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I should find a place to stay first." Cagalli exclaimed.

She was holding a picture of Athrun and herself that Dearka took. Athrun looked a bit different now, but that was the only picture she had of him and was going to use it as reference.

Cagalli was staring at the picture and didn't notice that a girl was walking towards her around the corner. Of course they crashed into each other.

"Ow!" Cagalli cried.

"Ah!" The other girl screamed.

Both of them went crashing down onto the hard cement. During the impact Cagalli dropped the picture.

Cagalli started rubbing her back as it was the first part of her body that made contact.

"I'm so sorry." Both of them said at the same time.

"No, it was my fault." Both of them said in unison again.

Hearing this they both giggled until Cagalli finally noticed that she dropped her picture.

"O no! I dropped a very important picture to me!" Cagalli started looking everywhere but found it hard to see, since it was starting to become dark.

The girl started to look for it to.

"Is it this one?" The girl asked as she held up a picture that she found on the ground and gave it to Cagalli.

"Yea it is! Thanks a lot!" Cagalli bowed her head.

"Anyways my name is Miriallia Haww. You can call me Milly or Mir if you'd like to."

"My name is Cagalli Yula Attha. Just call me Cagalli though."

"Are you new here?" Mir asked.

"Yea, I'm from PLANTS. I came to earth to try to find a person." Cagalli explained vaguely.

"Why are you looking for that person anyways?" Mir said trying not to sound nosey.

"It's a really long story. Maybe I'll tell you later." Cagalli said as she got up and picked up her luggage.

"Do you have any place to stay?" Mir said as she noticed how dark it was getting.

"Nope, I'm still looking." Cagalli brushed the dirt off of her clothes.

"Hm...I got an idea! Why don't you stay at my place? My parents aren't going to be back for a while!" Mir asked enthusiastically.

"I don't know...that's awfully nice of you but I don't know how I can possibly repay you." Cagalli looked down.

"It's okay you don't need to repay me. You're my new friend and friends help each other." Mir smiled.

"Well, okay then friend." Cagalli returned the smile.

"I just met Milly a few minutes ago and now were already friends. After Athrun and Dearka left there wasn't anyone that actually treated me so nicely before." Cagalli thought as Mir helped Cagalli with her luggage.

"We are almost there." Mir pointed straight ahead.

After a few more minutes of trying to find the way in the dark they arrived to a normal looking house, not to fancy not to plain, just right.

"We're here." Mir took out a key and unlocked the door and entered with Cagalli following her in.

Mir turned on the lights and Cagalli was amazed at how nicely the interior of the house was organized. There was a chandelier suspending from the ceiling of the house. The stairs were wooden with a layer of polish on it which shined brightly in the light. Cagalli could phrase the interior of the house for hours and not get tired, but decided complement on it to Milly first.

"This is so beautiful." Cagalli awed.

"Thanks Cagalli, now come with me upstairs so I can show you to your room." Mir showed Cagalli up the stairs.

"This is your room." Mir gestured Cagalli to go in.

Cagalli scanned her greenish room and was very pleased with it.

"Make yourself comfortable, and even though it's pretty late but do you want me to show you around outside?" Mir asked.

"Sure, I always wanted to know how itis on earth." Cagalli said and followed Mir outside.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Put down your guns and I won't shot Athrun here." Klueze warned as he continued pointing his gun to Athrun's head.

"Drop your gun and you won't get hurt." Dearka warned back.

"Even if you kill me it's not like your going to get anything out of that. Once you kill me your going to get shot as well." Athrun negotiated and gave a glare to Yzak indicating something.

Yzak knew what Athrun was trying to say and in a blink of an eye Yzak grabbed the edge of the table and flipped it right over.

Klueze was focusing more on the table that was going to be toppled on him than the gun he was pointing at Athrun. Using this chance Athrun quickly moved his head below the gun and tripped Klueze taking his gun and quickly jumped out of the way. The table made its way down and fell on Klueze crushing him under itrendering him unconscious.

All this triggered Klueze's gang and bodyguards to shot. Everyone on Athrun's side had no hesitation in doing the same thing.

Dearka helped Athrun up and they jumped to the nearest empty crate while Kira and Yzak covered them and started shooting as well.

Suddenly a grenade was launched by one of Klueze's pawns and landed near Dearka and Athrun.

Both of them noticed the grenade and immediately ran for it.

"Get down everyone!" Athrun managed to yell out before jumping down for cover.

Boom! A giant blast of fire flew everywhere and in mere minutes the whole place was trashed.

Athrun sensed that it was safe to look up and saw that most of the people on both sides were injured, but fortunately it seemed that no one was dead for the time being. He then looked over to his side only to see that sharp pieces of glass were stabbed into Dearka's back. Blood was pouring out of his wounds.

"Are you okay? Dearka answer me!" Athrun screamed and lightly pushed Dearka.

"I'm fine." Dearka silently coughed out.

Athrun could not contain his anger and took a random gun off of the floor and walked over to the now conscious Klueze. Athrun placed the gun hard upon Klueze's head.

Athrun yelled out at the top of his lungs getting everyone's attention.

"Everyone on Klueze's side put down your dam guns! I will shoot the head off of this guy if you don't!"

Everyone on Klueze's side obediently dropped their weapons.

Athrun kicked the table hard and it flew off of Klueze. He then used his free arm to drag him up.

"Get out! Get the hell out of here now!" Athrun yelled as he started to walk towards the exit with the hostage.

They started to go out one by one and eventually they were all out. Athrun then went behind them and chucked Klueze hard right out, but still pointing his gun at him.

"I don't want to see any of you people again!" He shot the foot of Klueze.

Everyone on Klueze's side got scared and ran away taking their pathetic boss with them.

Athrun threw the gun on the floor and ran back to Dearka. He was joined by Yzak and Kira as they were the only ones that seemed to be fine. The rest of their gang was either injured or unconscious.

"You better get out of here now, I can handle it here. All of us will be gone before the police gets here." Oneof Athrun's injured bodyguards said.

Athrun nodded.

"Let's get Dearka somewhere safe." Yzak and Athrun picked Dearka up with one of his arms on Athrun's shoulder and the other on Yzak's shoulder.

"We can't let anybody see us like this. Get your masks on. We'll use the alleyway so no one would notice us." Athrun said as all of them put on mask that robbers would usually wear.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey, Cagalli just a heads up that you should never go into dark alleyways alone. People usually get mugged or attacked that way." Mir explained.

"Can you show me one first? So I know where to avoid." Cagalli asked.

"Well I guess so...hardly anyone goes in alleyways in the dark especially when it'salmost midnight, but I have pepper spray so incase some one attacked us." Mir smiled.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Hm...I wonder if I should make them meet each other meet in next chapter

Props to Lie74, ritachi, mariad and asga for reviewing!


	7. Alleyway

Disclaimer: To bad I don't own gundam seed or any of the characters in it.

Battle For Love- Alleyway

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Blood was continuously dripping from Dearka. Even Athrun and Yzak was getting blood on themselves just from carrying him.

"Hang on." Athrun said once in a while.

"Hey Athrun, what are we going to go? We can't bring Dearka to the hospital. The police are already suspicious of what we really do. If we take Dearka to the hospital the police are going to eventually track us down to the warehouse incident." Yzak sighed.

"I don't think we have any other choices, but to go to my house right now." Athrun explained.

"Are you crazy? If the police found out that we were involved with the whole warehouse thing then our houses would be the first place they would look for us in." Yzak snapped.

"If my bodyguard says that he can handle it then he can handle it. Enough said." Athrun calmly replied.

"Psh...fine whatever." Yzak mumbled under his breath.

Kira was walking in front to guide them as they walked through the dark alleyway. Not noticing a beer bottle on the ground as it was camouflaged in the dark of the night, he tripped on it landing face first on the cement floor.

"Ow..." Kira rubbed his face.

"Hey Kira! Are you okay?" Athrun asked quietly trying not to cause a commotion.

"Yea I'm f-...Ahhhh!" Kira yelled as he looked up and all three of them didn't notice that Kira fell there and all tripped right on top of him.

"Thanks Kira that would have hurt a lot more if you hadn't cushioned the fall." Dearka joked even though he was a lot of pain.

"Heh heh...no problem now would you guys please get off of me." Kira painfully coughed out as all of the weight of Dearka, Athrun and Yzak put together made it quite hard for Kira to breathe.

Athrun and Yzak got up first and carefully pulled Dearka up before trying to help Kira.

"Can we stop for a while? I can barely move anymore." Kira pleaded.

"Neither can any of us, but we need to get to my house as soon as possible to take care of Dearka's wounds." Athrun said trying to tell him that now's not the time.

"Yea I think we should stop for a while. I feel fine right now. See." Dearka said as he reached behind himself and started pulling out one of the glass pieces in his back. Though it hurt a lot he was successful in showing no painful emotions on his face.

"Okay, okay we can stop for a while, but quit taking out the pieces of glass from your back. It's only making it worst." Athrun said as he finally gave in.

Kira and Dearka quickly sat on the wooden box located near them, while Yzak and Athrun decided to stand.

"Hey Athrun, can I take off the mask now? It's getting pretty stuffy in it." Dearka asked innocently.

"Sure...whatever...it to dark for anyone to see our faces clearly anyways." Athrun said as he took off his mask.

Dearka, Kira and Yzak did the same.

"Anyways breaks over, let's continue." Athrun walked over with Yzak and each took one of Dearka's arms and placed it on their shoulder lifting him up again.

Kira got up and started to lead the way again.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Okay, Cagalli this is the alleyway connected to my house." Mir started walking in.

Cagalli followed right behind her.

"Looks pretty scary." Cagalli started walking closer to Mir.

They started going deeper and deeper into the alleyway and it was almost pitch dark when they saw some figures walking towards them.

"O no, they are going to attack us." Cagalli panicked.

"Stay calm Cagalli." Mir stepped back.

"No wait, it looks like someone is hurt and there are people supporting the person." Cagalli squinted her eyes trying to see better in the dark.

Without thinking it over Cagalli rushed towards the figures she saw thinking that she could help.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey guys, it looks like someone is coming towards us." Kira said in a panicked tone.

Yzak reached for his gun and was taking it out of his pocket until Athrun stopped him.

"Don't Yzak. Using a gun will only bring more attention and we don't want to kill any innocent people." Athrun reasoned with his hot-headed friend.

"Psh..." Yzak released his hold on the gun letting it fall back into his pocket.

"Remember under no circumstances do we use our guns okay?" Athrun asked, butit sounded more like an order.

"Got it." Dearka and Kira bothsaid in unison.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: left it a little cliffy. This chapter was kind of short since I was very busy today.

Mega thanks to Mariad, ritachi, asga, Angel of Dreams, SliveR-DeMoN, xoxoanimeluber and jenniferseedlover for reviewing!


	8. Near Yet Far Away

A/N: Yay! It's my birthday today!

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam seed or any of the characters...or do I?

Battle For Love- Near yet Far Away

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Should we put on the masks now?" Kira asked as the figure kept getting closer and closer.

"No, if the person noticed that we are wearing masks then they might think that we're robbers or something." Athrun replied quietly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Cagalli ran towards the figures she saw, but they seemed to have stopped walking.

"It's so hard to see in the dark especially in the alleyway." Cagalli said to herself.

After running for a while Cagalli approached the figures that appeared to be four guys, but it was too dark to see all of their faces clearly.

"Are you okay? You guys seem to be injured." Cagalli asked worriedly.

"Her voice sounds so familiar...but it's deeper than Cagalli's..." Athrun thought while imagining a picture of Cagalli when they were younger.

"I wonder if I've meet this person before." Dearka thought hard trying to remember where he heard this voice.

"O...we're fine, just some minor cuts." Kira purposely deepened his voice while saying.

Just then a little light shined on Athrun's and Yzak's shirt revealing blood stains.

"Blood! Where's the wound? You have to stop the bleeding!" Cagalli half screamed.

Suddenly Athrun remembered the time he got hurt and the first thing Cagalli did was help him.

"It has to be just a coincidence." Athrun thought.

"Well actually the blood is from this guy right here." Kira pointed to Dearka.

After running like crazy Miriallia finally caught up.

"Hey Milly! Someone got hurt and is bleeding a lot!" Cagalli explained to Mir as she panicked.

"The wound should be bandaged up before it gets infected." Mir said calmly.

At the moment Dearka instantly fell in love with the girl that just joined the conversation. He couldn't see her face that well, but her voice was soft yet caring.

"Milly, eh? I'll remember that." Dearka thought happily.

"Where's the wound?" Mir asked sweetly.

"Heh...heh...on my back." Dearka replied dazedly, but earned a nudge from Yzak.

"What are you saying? We're supposed to get away from these people not let them help us, moron." Yzak said under his breath so that only Dearka could hear.

"It's rude not to accept help when given." Dearka also said under his breath so that Yzak and Athrun was the only people that heard him.

Mir then went behind Dearka and examined the injury.

"Don't worry I know a thing or two about these injuries." Mir said as she slowly started taking out a piece of glass.

Dearka winced at the pain.

After a while Mir successfully took all the glass pieces and reached into her purse and took out a roll of bandages.

"Woah...you're pretty prepared." Yzak commented.

"Yep, just incase someone gets hurt." Mir replied.

While Mir was bandaging Dearka Cagalli noticed that the person to the left was grabbing his other arm.

"Are you hurt as well?" Cagalli asked softly.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." Athrun lied.

"Let me see." Cagalli reached over to his arm and noticed a cut.

"It looks pretty bad." Cagalli reached into her pocket taking out a clean handkerchief, but didn't realize that something important to her fell out also.

Cagalli slowly took Athrun's arm off of the wound and started wrapping the handkerchief around the wound.

"There all done." Cagalli said proudly.

"O...um...thanks." Athrun replied.

"Don't move around too much or the wounds will open again." Mir warned as she placed the remaining bandages back into her pocket.

"We should go now, it's getting pretty late." Mir said to Cagalli.

"Yea, okay bye!" Cagalli waved good- bye to the guys.

"Well...that was weird." Kira stood there confused.

After they stood there for ten minutes they finally got everything into their heads and realized the two girls just helped and left without even asking who they were.

"Come on let's start moving again." Athrun said, but noticed something on the floor.

Athrun picked it up and examined it. It finally hit him, it was a shell.

He squinted his eyes and realized that it had the initials A.Z. carved in it.

"This...this was the shell I gave Cagalli...the girl...she was Cagalli!" Athrun thought and dashed through the alleyway.

"Cagalli! Cagalli! Where are you! Cagalli!" Athrun yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Athrun...Cagalli...wait a sec was the girl Cagalli?" Dearka asked himself in disbelief.

"Well...he's doing a great job at staying low." Yzak said sarcastically after Athrun's sudden action.

"Cagalli! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have ever left you! Cagalli!" Athrun cried looking everywhere for her.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: I'm evil heh heh. I kind of rushed this chapter, since my friends are coming over for birthday party yay!

Super duper thanks to Angel of Dreams, mariad, ritachi, gseedlover, asga, jenniferseedlover and SliveR-DeMoN for reviewing.


	9. Give Up

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam seed or any of the characters...if I did, I wouldn't be making a disclaimer now would I.

Battle For Love- Plan

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Those guys back there were pretty nice." Cagalli commented not knowing that she had dropped her shell.

"Yea, but to bad we didn't get their name." Mir said as she thought of the guy that she was bandaging.

After walking for a while they finally arrived back to the house.

"Ah...I'm so tired." Cagalli yawned.

"You should get some rest." Mir advised.

Cagalli was making her way to her room, but suddenly she couldn't breathe and her heart felt as though it was on the verge of shutting down. Cagalli stopped dead in her tracks and feel down on her back. With her last bit of power she reached in her pocket taking out her medicine and popped it her mouth.

Mir heard the loud thump coming from the hallway and dashed there in a blink of an eye.

She looked around to see what it was and soon saw Cagalli on the ground panting for air.

"What's happening? Are you okay?" Mir screamed.

After the medicine slowly took effect Cagalli finally got enough air in her lungs to speak.

"I'm fine...I just have a heart condition." Cagalli forced out.

"Are you sure? It looked like you were in a lot of pain." Mir asked worriedly.

"Yea, I'm sure." Cagalli said as she placed her medicine in her pocket again, but noticed that her other pocket felt different.

She reached into her other pocket. After searching in it for a while she finally realized that the shell Athrun gave her was missing.

"No! The shell Athrun gave me is gone!" Cagalli screamed forgetting Mir was there.

"Athrun? Athrun Zala? Isn't that the multi-billionaire? How do you know him?" Mir questioned as she was very confused.

Cagalli was still panicking over the shell problem, but decided to clear things up with Mir first.

"Yea, it's Athrun Zala." Cagalli said as she calmed down and explained to Mir everything between her and Athrun from the first time they met to the last time.

"Wow that's deep." Mir nodded her head with surprise.

"I have to look for the shell now." Cagalli got up and was about to go out the door.

"But, it's almost impossible to find it now, I mean you don't even know where you dropped it, let alone find it in the dark" Mir reasoned with Cagalli.

"I need to find it though...It's really important to me." Cagalli argued.

"Why don't you look for it in the morning, I will even help you look for it. Anyways your first priority is to find Athrun." Mir persuaded Cagalli.

"Well...I guess you're right." Cagalli finally gave in.

"I was wondering what I am supposed to do when I do find Athrun. Maybe I'll just be a burden to him again. What if he already found someone he wants to be with already?" Cagalli looked down wondering why she hadn't thought of that earlier.

"Maybe after finding the shell I'm just going to go back home." Cagalli sighed.

"But you came all the way here from PLANTS just to find him! You can't just go now!" Mir screamed trying to knock some sense into her friend.

"Finding Athrun was just a dream and it's probably never going to come true. I think I'm just going to spend the rest of my vacation here having fun." Cagalli said smiling on the outside, but torn in the inside.

"But, Cagalli..." Mir still tried to change Cagalli's mind.

"I sound like a quitter, but I was just in over my head the whole time. I have decided already, please try to understand Mir." Cagalli looked at Mir with red eyes.

"Well...it's really not my business...and as a friend I will support your decisions." Mir said in defeat.

"Thank you Mir." Cagalli gave a warm smile to Mir.

"So, now that you want to have fun I'll be your new tour guide!" Mir quickly changed her tone from sad to excitement again.

"Don't you have to work though?" Cagalli asked trying not to trouble her friend.

"Nah, I get two weeks off because of my perfect attendance and superb work." Mir smiled.

"Okay then where should we go tomorrow?" Cagalli felt a little bit better now.

"I have at least a thousand places to go! It's going to be so fun!" Mir jumped up and down like a 5 year old child.

Cagalli knew that finding Athrun would be too good to be true, so she had to do this.

"I want to be with you again, but you're a multi-billionaire now, and I'm just a normal girl. Your life would be better without me in it, I'm just a burden." Cagalli thought sadly not knowing that all Athrun wants is her.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After countless hours of looking for Cagalli, Athrun was still determined that he could find her.

Yzak, Dearka and Kira had to do something about Athrun.

"She probably went home by now, and we should go back now." All of them said to Athrun.

"I need to find her!" Athrun yelled.

"It's not like she's just going to disappear." Yzak said sarcastically.

Athrun was about object, but Yzak and Kira each took one of his arms and started pulling him.

"If you aren't going to go back then we're taking you with us." Yzak said angrily.

"Come on guys, Athrun can walk by himself." Dearka tried to reason with them.

"Fine, we'll go back." Athrun forced himself to say and got out of Kira's and Yzak's grasp.

"I won't stop looking for you Cagalli." Athrun thought confidently.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: I did some changing in this chapter.

Uber props to SliveR-DeMoN, ritachi, asga, gseedlover, xoxoanimeluber, Angel of Dreams, jenniferseedlover and mariad for reviewing!


	10. Unexpected

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam seed or any of its characters...yup that's it

Battle For Love- Unexpected

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Cagalli couldn't sleep for the whole night. She was still regretting her decision.

"It's been so many years since we met, I mean Athrun would have found someone else by now. Yes, my decision is final, I will stop looking for Athrun." Cagalli debated in her head.

"Rise and shine." Mir knocked on the door and opened it.

"O it seems that you're already awake." Mir looked surprise, since Mir was usually the first one to wake up in her family.

"Good morning Milly." Cagalli greeted.

"Come on Cagalli, The shell isn't waiting to be found and I planned a lot of fun things to do today! Better get ready!" Mir rushed Cagalli.

"I'll be done in a jiffy." Cagalli went into the washroom and closed the door lightly.

In just a few minutes Cagalli was all ready and joined Mir downstairs eating breakfast.

"Heh...heh...cereal is all I can make for breakfast." Mir looked embarrassed.

"I love cereal! But how about tomorrow I'll make breakfast." Cagalli smiled.

"You're a guest though."

"Nah, remember we're friends. Making breakfast is the least I can do." Cagalli finished the cereal and washed her bowl.

"Well thanks then."

"Now that we are ready, I have the whole day planned out in my head. First we look for the shell, second we go to Sunshine city which would take up most of the day, third we're going to go eat sushi, I bet you don't have that in PLANTS and finally the theme park, it's really pretty there during the night." Mir jumped up and down while saying.

"O man I got carried away again, I forgot to ask if you like it." Mir stopped jumping all over the place.

"It sounds really fun." Cagalli said with a sweet smile.

"Then let's go now." Mir said as it looked like Cagalli was all ready.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I finally got time off of work and I have to spend it with these buffoons." Dearka complained in his head as he looked at all his bodyguards.

"How about I give you a New Year bonus if you leave me alone just for today." Dearka bribed the head bodyguard.

"No can do sir, we have to protect you anywhere you go." The bodyguard easily brushed off the bribe.

"I'm paying you, which makes me your boss and the boss is telling you to go to your own home and get out of mine!" Dearka yelled annoyed.

"But sir, if anything happens to you we're going to be held responsible."

"Gee, these guys aren't going to let me alone. Hmm...maybe I can try to get away from them though." Dearka thought evilly.

"Where are you going now sir?" The bodyguard questioned.

"The washroom." He replied.

His bodyguards started following him.

"I can't go with you people watching! I need some personal space!" Dearka scolded.

"But...okay we'll be waiting outside the door." The bodyguard walked out of the luxurious washroom.

"To think I'm wasting a bunch of my money on these morons, this is the oldest trick in the book." Dearka stepped onto the toilet seat and pried opened the small window above him and climbed out.

"Hm...they're not so bad after all." He observed the area around him and noticed there were bodyguards close to him.

He quietly hopped down from the window into the alleyway and tiptoed to the opposite direction the bodyguards were lurking in, hiding behind whatever he could when they were looking his way.

"There, piece of cake." Dearka went out of hiding after he got far away from his house and annoying bodyguards.

He continued his way through the alleyway.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"The shell doesn't seem to be in the alleyway, Cagalli." Mir bent down to look under the basket.

"Hey Milly, I'm such a klutz. I forgot my wallet, I'll be right back." Cagalli just realized.

"Okay you know your way back right?" Mir asked to make sure.

"Yep." Cagalli confirmed.

"Here's the key. Remember if anyone attacks you stomp on their foot really hard." Mir reminded Cagalli and handed the keys to her house.

Cagalli quickly dashed towards Mir's house.

After a while, Mir got tired from looking in the alleyway and decided to rest for a bit.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Dearka was pondering where to go first now that he was free from his bodyguards.

Just then a girl far away caught his interest.

"That girl...she looks so familiar...oh yea! I remember now, I couldn't see the girl's face that well in the dark yesterday, but I can tell this one matches. Let me ask her what her name is then." Dearka started talking to himself as he walked closer.

Mir noticed the man walking towards her direction and she started panicking.

"What if that guy is a robber?" Mir panicked.

Dearka went in front of the girl and was about to ask her what was her name, but got interrupted when she violently stomped onto his foot.

"Ow! That hurts!" Dearka yelled in pain.

Mir thought his voice sounded familiar and he looked familiar also, but she was too scared out of her shoes to think about that at the moment.

After she stomped him hard on the foot she quickly took out the pepper spray and started spraying it in his eyes.

"Holy shit! It burns! Ah! Get it out of my eyes." Dearka yelled in pain as he started rubbing his eyes.

Mir saw his suffering and stopped.

"Lady! What are you doing! I was just going to ask what your name is!" Dearka screamed with more pain.

"O sorry! I thought you were a robber! I am very sorry! My name is Miriallia Haww, but people usually call me Milly or Mir." Mir started bowing like crazy hoping that he would forgive her.

Dearka's eyes were really red and streams of tears were pouring down his face, but to Mir's surprise he was smiling.

"I knew you looked familiar! You probably don't know me that well, but I'm the guy from yesterday, the one that you bandaged!" Dearka said excitedly hoping that she remembered him.

"O! It's you! I'm so sorry, I didn't recognize you and I thought you were a robber or something." Mir said as she was very surprised that he would still remember her.

"Well anyways I'm Dearka." Dearka's eyes were still red and tears were still pouring from them as he held out his hand waiting for her to shake it.

"Hi, Dearka, I think you should come to my house to wash your eyes." Mir said worriedly shaking his hand.

"That'd be great, after washing my eyes I can open them and see your pretty face." Dearka pretended to joke around, but really wanted to see up close how she looked like.

Mir giggled and took his hand guiding him to her house, since he couldn't see anything while his eyes are closed.

While Mir was guiding Dearka to her house, she thought she read about someone named Dearka in the newspaper before, but couldn't remember what was written in the newspaper. She decided to forget about it though.

"We are here." Mir placed Dearka leaning on the wall.

"Stay here for a bit, my friend might get shocked if she sees you like this." Mir went to the door and rang the doorbell, since she gave Cagalli the keys.

"It was just a while, Cagalli should still be here, and anyways I would have seen her walking on my way back." Mir thought.

"Coming!" Cagalli screamed as she ran to the door.

"Hey, Cagalli, well...there was this guy and I thought he was a robber so I stomped on his foot really hard and sprayed his eyes with pepper spray, so I brought him here to wash his eyes." Mir explained.

"Cagalli...Could it be the Cagalli I know? If Athrun said that the girl with Milly was Cagalli and right now Milly is talking to the girl with the same voice as the girl yesterday..." Dearka thought hard and forced to his open trying to ignore all the pain from the pepper spray.

"I need to see who it is." Dearka said under his breath.

Mir pulled him in front of the door.

Dearka took a moment trying to focus his eyesight towards the girl.

"It was her...it was Cagalli..." Dearka thought standing there frozen solid.

"It's really you!" Dearka snapped out of his trance and yelled with surprise and excitement.

"Dearka." Cagalli said not believing what she was seeing.

"I guess you already know each other." Mir said confused.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Will Dearka tell Athrun about Cagalli? Hmmmmmmm...and sorry again for changing the storyline a bit so suddenly.

Thanks to SliveR-DeMoN, mariad, ritachi, xoxoanimeluber, GaIa12GSD, Lie74, asga, The Angels' Princess, xNatsuki, gseedlover, and Angel of Dreams for reviewing!


	11. Favor

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam seed or any of its characters...enough said.

Battle For Love- Favor

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Due to the extreme pain from the pepper spray Dearka closed his eyes again, so Mir took his hand and guided him inside the house.

"Hey, Cagalli I can't wait to tell Athrun that you're here." Dearka said excitedly.

"Yea...about that...um..." Cagalli was saying, but got interrupted by Dearka.

"Hey, Milly, where's the washroom?" Dearka asked while walking into the wall.

"Ow..." Dearka groaned.

"It's this way." Mir pushed Dearka to the opposite direction.

When they reached the washroom Mir stopped and led him in it.

"Here's the tap." Mir placed Dearka's hands on the tap.

"I think you know how to wash your own eyes." Mir said and walked out, gently closing the door.

"Darn, I was going to ask her to wash my eyes for me." Dearka thought angrily.

While Dearka was painfully washing his eyes from the pepper spray, Cagalli was worried that he'd tell Athrun.

"Isn't this great Cagalli? You and Athrun can meet each other again!" Mir said overjoyed.

Cagalli was about to argue, but just then Dearka finished washing his eyes and came out of the washroom.

"Ah...much better." Dearka opened his eyes.

"Time to call Athrun. He's going to be really happy to know that you're here." He got out his cell phone and started punching in numbers.

"Stop...don't call him." Cagalli said calmly.

"What?" Dearka asked confused.

"I don't want him to know that I'm here. I don't want to see him anymore." Cagalli forced out.

"Do you know what you are saying? If you're mad at him for leaving, it's not his fault!" Dearka started to lose his cool.

"It's not that...I just think it's better if I stay out of his life." Cagalli blurted out.

"He wants you in his life though!" Dearka raised his voice.

"Please Dearka, think of this as a favor for me. Remember when we were younger? I never asked you for a favor before. Please...don't tell Athrun about me." Cagalli begged.

Mir didn't really agree with Cagalli's decision, but as a friend she supported it, so she had to help Cagalli.

"Yea, please Dearka don't tell Athrun about Cagalli." Mir begged and gave Dearka the cutest puppy eyes he'd ever seen.

"O man...Cagalli was begging me now Milly...When I was younger I always asked Cagalli for favors, but she never would ask anything in return... I can't turn them down especially when Milly looks so extremely beautiful and cute." Dearka thought and started feeling guilty, but at the same time started having dirty thoughts about Milly.

He realized the position he was in and finally snapped out of his dirty minded daydreaming back to reality.

"Well...okay fine...I won't tell Athrun about this." Dearka finally gave in.

"Thanks a lot Dearka." Cagalli smiled.

"I didn't know you could be this considerate." Mir complemented.

"Heh...well...as a man I never make women beg." Dearka grinned while doing a cocky pose.

Mir and Cagalli both chuckled at the posing Dearka.

"You are free for the rest of the day right?" Dearka asked changing the subject.

"Yep." Mir and Cagalli both replied in unison.

"Why don't I Dearka Elthman, treat you two pretty ladies for dinner?" Dearka bowed like a waiter and held out his two hands waiting for Cagalli and Mir to accept his offer.

"Elthman...hm...sounds familiar." Mir thought searching her brain for reference.

Cagalli interrupted Mir's daydreaming by pulling her to the other room.

"Should we go?" Cagalli asked.

"What...o...um...sure...he seems very gentleman-like." Mir snapped out of her daydreaming forgetting about where she had seen the name Dearka Elthman before.

"But didn't we have plans already though?" Cagalli asked.

"We still have plenty of time." Mir answered walking back to Dearka who was still waiting for their answer.

"We'd love to." Mir took Dearka's hand.

Dearka looked at Cagalli for an answer.

"I'm going, but I'll pass on the hands." Cagalli walked pass Dearka.

"Fine, but you just missed out on the chance of your life to hold hands with Dearka Elthman. This beautiful lady here has good taste in men." Dearka joked as he looked slyly at Mir.

Mir blushed a bright shade of red.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Dearka pulled Mir out of the house as she locked it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"It's been such a crazy day today, but it had to admit it was fun." said Cagalli.

"As a gentleman I shall escort you two pretty ladies back. You don't know how many people might attack you because of your beauty." Dearka tried flattering Cagalli and Mir, but earned a hard punch from Cagalli.

"Now that we are back, shouldn't there be a goodnight kiss?" Dearka held Mir's hand.

"Ya right." Mir avoided Dearka's kiss, opened her door and they both entered it slamming the door on Dearka.

"She must be to shy for my handsome looks." Dearka complemented himself as he made his way back to his house.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey Cagalli, what are you going to do about the shell?" Mir asked.

"I don't know...what about it?" Cagalli asked back.

"If the shell isn't in the alleyway it just might be anywhere." Mir exclaimed.

"Even if the chances are as slim as finding a needle in a haystack, I will not give up. Even though I don't plan to be with Athrun anymore, the shell is still very important to me." said Cagalli.

"Then I'll help you look for it until we find it." Mir supported.

"Well goodnight Cagalli." Mir said as she walked back to her room.

Just then the saw the newspaper lying on her desk.

The article wrote, "The Zala Corporation is skyrocketing! It just started out to seem a small company started by Athrun Zala and his partner Dearka Elthman, but continuously grew! When they joined companies-" Mir stopped reading.

"Dearka Elthman! I remember now! The partner of Athrun Zala!" She stood frozen solid when she looked at the picture under the article.

The picture showed Dearka and Athrun signing the contract to merge the companies of Kira's and Yzak's together.

"The guy earlier...he was the same Dearka Elthman." Mir said to herself in shock.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Yea! Finally back home, I never realized that walking can be this tiring. I should really stop using the car and get some exercise." Dearka thought.

He went to his front door onlyto be annoyed by his bodyguards.

"Mr. Elthman! Where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you! We even called Mr. Zala here because we were scared that you might have been kidnapped!" The bodyguard almost screamed, but didn't have enough courage since he was talking to his boss.

"Athrun is here? Not good." Dearka panicked.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Yep chapter 11 done. Took me a while, I was really busy lately.

Super thanks to Angel of Dreams, mariad, SliveR-DeMoN, ritachi, kiss kiss, xoxoanimeluber, GaIa12GSD, asga, Susan, MelanieStar, Karen41, gseedlover, jenniferseedlover, and Lie74 for reviewing! Thanks for the support!

And if you're confused with the fact that Cagalli doesn't want to be with Athrun anymore just reread chapter 9. I did mention that I rewrote chapter 9, but I took off that note after a while. My bad I guess.


	12. Lies and the Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam seed or any of the characters...um...yea

Battle For Love- Lies and the Truth

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Dearka nervously entered his house and went in his office to find Athrun sitting in his chair.

"Hey, Dearka, isn't it just great outside?" Athrun asked innocently.

"I hate when Athrun does this. He pretends to be innocent and talks to you as if it's just a normal conversation, but he's actually torturing you! Eventually he somehow forces you to say whatever you are hiding from him." Dearka thought.

"Yea, it's great outside." Dearka replied nervously.

"Did you have fun?" Athrun stared at Dearka with menacing eyes.

"Um...yea..." Dearka felt his knees growing weak.

"What did you do?" Athrun tapped the table with his pen.

"Um...No-th-ing..." Dearka began to stutter.

"Really? You were doing nothing for the whole day without your bodyguards?" Athrun kept his normal tone.

"Well...um...I was...um...shopping...yea I was shopping." Dearka regained his composure.

"Shopping? I thought you hated that." Athrun questioned.

"Well...um...you see...I was shopping with friends." Dearka blurted out, but mentally punched himself for saying that.

"Friends? Which ones? Yzak would rather die then shop, and I heard you say that you lost contact with other friends during these few years." Athrun questioned more forcefully.

"O...new friends...we haven't seen each other for a long time now." Dearka answered as he started to spill the beans.

"New friends? What if they were undercover working for the cops or maybe people that wants revenge after all these years, but then again are you trying to hide something from me?" Athrun inquired.

"Okay Athrun, I know it was my bad for ditching the bodyguards. They were too annoying." Dearka defended himself and at the same time tried to change the subject.

"I know it's annoying and not much privacy with bodyguards, but it's really dangerous nowadays. You have to understand that there could be people just around the corner that want our heads." Athrun reasoned falling for Dearka's trick to change the subject.

"Yea, yea." Dearka replied slightly irritated.

Dearka always got irritated when Athrun acts this way. It's as if he is like his mom or something, always nagging him until he learned just to ignore him.

"It's getting late, so I'm going back now. If you get kidnapped or anything don't blame me for not warning you." Athrun got out of the chair and exited Dearka's office and soon his house.

Soon after Athrun's leave Dearka looked out of his huge office window and saw a beautiful ferris wheel decorated with many bright and colorful lights. He was awed by it for a moment, but just then an idea popped into his head.

"I'll take Milly and Cagalli to the theme park tomorrow! Ha Ha! Maybe I can even make my move on Milly!" Dearka laughed evilly.

"O wait that means I have to ditch my bodyguards again! Dammit, if Athrun finds out again he'll defiantly get pissed off at me. What the? Why am I even considering what Athrun thinks? It's not like he's my parents or anything, he's just an over-concerned best friend." Dearka debated in his head.

Dearka then flipped open his cell phone and started to punch in Mir's number.

"Heh good thing I got her number while they weren't looking." Dearka thought.

"Hello?" Mir answered into her telephone.

"Hey, this is Dearka! I was just wondering if you and Cagalli want to go to the theme park with me tomorrow?" Dearka asked through the receiver.

"I don't know...let me ask Cagalli, so wait just a sec." Mir put down the telephone.

Mir knocked on Cagalli's door, but no one answered so Mir assumed that Cagalli was just asleep.

"I shouldn't wake her up. I don't think she'll mind if we go to the theme park with Dearka though." Mir thought and picked up the phone again.

"Yea, I guess we'll go with you." Mir said.

"I'll come over to pick you two up around 1:00pm." Dearka said in a happy tone.

"Okay, bye now." Mir hung up pretty quickly.

"I am on a roll!" Dearka complemented himself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Right after Mir hung up on the phone she thought that if Cagalli knew the plans for tomorrow it would be better.

"I should tell her that we're going to the theme park with Dearka tomorrow. It'll only take a few seconds." Mir thought.

Mir opened the door to see that Cagalli was in her bed, but the blankets were everywhere.

"Wake up." Mir gently shook Cagalli.

Cagalli didn't budge one bit.

"Come on wake up." Mir continued saying, but each time louder then the time before.

Mir started to get worried and shook Cagalli with a little bit more force.

Then Mir shook Cagalli with so much force that she tilted onto her side, and that's when Mir noticed that Cagalli had one of her hands clutched in a fist and the other hand clutched onto the bed sheet.

"Not good." Mir slowly checked her pulse.

Cagalli's pulse was very weak as if she was about to die.

"Hang on Cagalli!" Mir screamed as she tried to carry Cagalli onto her back.

Cagalli was heavier than Mir thought, but then again Mir thought everything was heavy.

Moments later Mir finally reached her car forgetting to even lock her house door and then she reached into her pocket getting her car keys and quickly opened the car door placing Cagalli into the seat. Mir closed the car door and got into her own drivers seat and started the car.

With a swift movement Mir reversed the car from her driveway and stomped onto the pedal.

"Good thing the hospital isn't that far away." Mir concentrated on the road.

Just then it hit her hard...why didn't she just call an ambulance?

Mir mentally pinched herself really hard.

Who could blame her though? Her friend was unconscious and about to die. Mir was obviously not thinking straight.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day Dearka already made a plan to ditch his bodyguards.

"Run into a big crowd, put on my disguise and run away." Dearka reviewed his plan.

To any other person this plan was garbage, but to Dearka Elthman it was ingenious.

He took out a baseball cap and an old jacket and stuffed it under the shirt he was currently wearing.

"It doesn't look detectable, just looks like I've gained a few pounds." Dearka patted his disguise down to not look so puffy.

Dearka then walked out of his room with two bodyguards patrolling the hall and his door.

They noticed Dearka walking out of the door and quickly went beside him.

"Stop that, remember what I told you? One meter away from me!" Dearka scolded.

"Well...sir. It's for your own safety." The bodyguard answered defensively.

"Shall we start the car?" The other muscular bodyguard inquired pleasently.

"I want to walk today." Dearka waited for the door to be opened.

On his way walking, there were bodyguards everywhere. After a few minutes of looking around the place Dearka finally found a huge crowd and decided to start his plan there.

Dearka started to walk a bit faster and entered the huge crowd making his bodyguards look everywhere for him.

"I'm in the crowd, now to put on the disguise." Dearka thought as he took out the baseball cap and jacket out of his shirt and quickly put it on.

"Now to make my exit." Dearka said under his breath as he ducked under the whole crowd and began making his way beneath everyone and taking a look at the women's foot while he was at it.

Slowly but steadily Dearka got out of the crowd in one piece and made his way in the clearing which was the alleyway.

"Mr. Zala, Mr. Elthman is missing again." The head bodyguard told Athrun through his cell phone.

"When you find Dearka, follow him. Once you find out where he's at, inform me about it." Athrun told Dearka's bodyguard.

"But why do we have to follow him? We are supposed to protect him not follow." The bodyguard inquired.

"I have my reasons." Athrun said a little annoyed and hung up his cell phone.

"Ugh...okay we need to find Mr. Elthman, when we find him inform me and follow him." The head bodyguard ordered.

The rest of the bodyguards were quite confused on their order, but didn't ask any questions and did their job.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Dearka...I will find out what you're up to." Athrun said evilly as he tapped his pen continuously on the table.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mir was fidgeting with her fingers while she was waiting for the doctor to tell her what happened to Cagalli.

Just then the doctor came out with a worried expression.

"How's my friend doing?" Mir asked nervously.

"It's already a surprise how she lasted this long with a heart condition this serious. It seems as though the medicine she was living on is not much use to her now. Her heart condition has been getting more and more severe by the day, and it's beyond anything we can do to help her now. She's going to eventually die. There isn't much time left for her now. I'm sorry." The doctor said as he patted Mir on the shoulder and walked away.

"You can visit her now, but she's very weak." The nurse opened the door for Mir to go in.

Mir slowly walked in with tears streaming down her face.

"We've just met and even became good friends and now she's already going to die." Mir thought sadly.

"Hi Milly." Cagalli coughed out.

"Hi Cagalli." Mir replied as she sat in the chair next to Cagalli's bed.

"Cagalli...You always said that you don't want to be with Athrun anymore was because you thought that you would just be a burden to him and that he was out of your league...but..." Mir looked at Cagalli and cried.

"Did you always know about this? That you're going to...die?" Mir asked as she continued crying.

"Yea, but I didn't know it would this soon. To tell you the truth, when we were looking for the shell and I said that I forgot my wallet, I was actually going to the doctor and that's when I found out. Good thing I rushed back before you came back with Dearka." Cagalli confessed using most of the energy she had left.

Mir just continued crying her eyes out.

"How much time do you have left?" Mir asked between breaths.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: there if you were confused about why Cagalli didn't want to be Athrun, I tried to explain it in this chapter. I actually wrote the part Cagalli thought that she was a burden and stuff in the edited chapter 9, but seeing that no one actually noticed that I changed the story line there, I did it here.

Mega thanks to ritachi, MelanieStar, asga, water, Lie74, Susan, Angel of Dreams, Mariad, XDareXDevilX, and jenniferseedlover for reviewing!


	13. Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam seed.

Battle For Love- Discovery

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I don't know how much time I have left. You've been here the whole night, you should go back now." Cagalli chocked out.

"But..." Mir was about to argue, but was too tired.

"See, you didn't even get any sleep. I'll be fine." Cagalli persuaded Mir.

"Well...I guess. Okay, but I'll be back soon." Mir got up from her chair.

"Bye." Cagalli coughed out.

"Later." Mir waved.

While Mir exited the hospital door she just realized that she totally forgot about Dearka. She was still pretty shocked about the discovery that Dearka was actually Athrun's partner in business, but there were bigger matters at the moment and anyways he was still very sweet.

As Mir unlocked the car her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Mir answered the call.

"Hey Milly, this is Dearka. What happened? I went to your place, the door was unlocked and you and Cagalli weren't even there.

"Well...maybe I'll fill you in on everything when I get back." Mir replied.

"Okay, I'll be waiting for you." Dearka said being quite confused.

"I'll be right there." Mir said and hung up.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Mr. Zala, we found Mr. Elthman and have been following him. He seems to have stopped. What do you want us to do now?" The head bodyguard asked.

"Where is it?" Athrun questioned.

"It's hard to explain sir. The street signs are pretty worn out." The bodyguard replied hoping that he wouldn't get scolded.

"Well then get one of your men to bring me there!" Athrun yelled and hung up.

"Ugh...I'm always getting yelled at." The bodyguard sighed.

"Hey you over there! Pick up Mr. Zala and bring him here." The head bodyguard ordered some random bodyguard.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mir arrived back at her house and got out of her car.

"You're here!" Dearka yelled popping out of nowhere.

"Where's Cagalli?" Dearka asked just noticing her absence.

"She's in the hospital right now." Mir answered sadly.

"What?" Dearka screamed.

"Calm down." Mir said as she made her way into her house.

"Why is she in the hospital?" Dearka followed Mir.

"Her heart condition...Cagalli is going to die." Mir answered as tears were rolling down her face.

Dearka stood frozen solid with shock.

"How did this happen?" Dearka couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yesterday night she was unconscious, so I took her to the hospital...the doctor said that her heart condition is getting more severe...there's not much time left for her." Mir couldn't help but collapse on Dearka crying on his shoulder.

He wrapped Mir tightly in his arms and tried holding back his tears.

Normally Dearka would do something perverted to her, but all he could think of was to comfort her and hold back from bursting into tears himself.

Mir felt a bit better and gently pulled out of Dearka's arms.

"Thank you." Mir forced a smiled.

"No problem." Dearka also returned a smile, but was filled with sadness.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"This is the place Mr. Zala." The low class bodyguard opened the door of the limousine for Athrun.

Athrun stepped out and straightened his suit.

"I'm going in alone." Athrun ordered.

"But shouldn't we go with you?" The head asked as he stepped in front of Athrun.

"Like I said, I'm going in alone. I don't want anyone coming in unless I tell you to. Got it?" Athrun asked, but was intended as more of an order.

"Yes sir." The head bodyguard said reluctantly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Where is Cagalli? I want to go see her." Dearka asked.

Before she could answer the door bell rang.

"Who could that be?" Mir thought as she opened the door.

"Athrun!" Dearka gasped.

Athrun was going to greet Dearka, but something on the floor caught his attention.

He deliberately walked into the house knocking Dearka out of his way and crawled down to find a bottle of pills. Athrun then reached into his own pocket and took out the exact same bottle with the exact same contents in it. He examined both bottles and they had the exact company name labeled on it, the pills were the same color, size, shape, they were identical. These things did not shock Athrun much, but who the medicine was printed for, did.

"Cagalli Yula Attha." Athrun read out loud.

"What's going on here?" Athrun inquired raising one of his eyebrows.

Dearka and Mir looked at each other worriedly.

"What's going on here?" Athrun raised his voice.

Dearka and Mir still remained silent.

"Tell me now!" Athrun yelled as he angrily pushed the phone off the table.

"Okay, you want to know the truth?" Dearka screamed back as he grabbed onto Athrun's collar.

"But Dearka-" Mir was about to object, but got interrupted by Dearka.

"Milly, we have to tell him!" Dearka slightly raised his voice at Mir.

Mir knew what Dearka was going through, so she decided to stay quiet.

Dearka turned his attention back to Athrun and was still holding onto Athrun's collar tightly.

"Let me put this in simpler terms. Cagalli came to earth in order to look for you, but gave up for some reason. Just a while ago she was found unconscious by her friend Milly, and was taken to the hospital. It seems...it seems...her heart condition is getting more severe...she's going to die." Dearka explained, but had a hard time telling the last part.

Athrun was trying to get everything sorted out in head. He felt his knees growing weak. It felt as though the layer of ice that was surrounding his heart all these years was melting.

Dearka finally let go of Athrun. As soon as he let go, Athrun fell on his knees as tears were forming in his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Athrun asked between breaths.

"I've only met Cagalli for a while, but during this time I learned that she is a very strong person and if there was a problem she would always keep it to herself, so other people won't worry about her. She didn't want us to tell you, because Cagalli didn't want you to worry about her and even if you were back together she doesn't have much time left and it would only hurt you more." Mir answered as she looked down.

"I want to see her. Where is she?" Athrun wiped his tears trying to stay strong.

"I'll bring you there." Mir took out her car keys.

"Hey I'm going to!" Dearka complained.

"Okay, okay." Mir walked out the door.

When they walked out, there were at least 50 bodyguards outside waiting.

"Go home." Dearka yelled at them and entered Mir's car.

"But..." The head bodyguard was about to argue, but they already left.

"AH! I can't take this! I quit!" He yelled in frustration and walked grumpily in the opposite direction.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Athrun slowly turned the doorknob to Cagalli's hospital room. He opened the door and peered at the sleeping figure lying on the bed.

"All these years...we finally meet again." Athrun forced out a smiled and held her hand tightly between his.

"Athrun?" Cagalli opened her eyes, not believing her sight.

"Is this a dream?" Cagalli asked in fatigue.

"No, this is reality." Athrun answered as tears were running down his face.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: OUGA! BOUGA! LALALALA! Okay now that I've got your attention I just wanted to say that I'm going to go to Florida for a while (only about a week), so I won't be able to update during that time. I did this chapter right before I was leaving, so please forgive me if I make some errors. If I can get my hands on the laptop then I might be able to update though (most likely I can't).

Very thankful to ritachi, SliveR-DeMoN, asga, mariad, GaIa12GSD, Angel of Dreams, ice, LadyRinUchiha, Lie74, Susan, MelanieStar, XDareXDevilX, blueyabc123, athrn.luver, joann, vietnamesegurl, Athrun's Precious Rose, and Eternally Asuka for reviewing!


	14. Reunited

A/N: AH! So very sorry! I thought I was only going on vacation for one week, but on my way there I just remembered I had to visit my cousins on the way back for a while! I'm so sorry for my bad memory and the fact that I didn't update for over 2 weeks! If it makes you feel better then I'll punch myself. :punch myself in face: aw that's going to leave a mark.

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own gundam seed or destiny.

Battle For Love- Reunited

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"It has been so long and yet we had to see each other under these circumstances." Cagalli had a plain smile planted on her face.

"Yea. Cagalli...I missed you. I'm so happy to see you again and I waited a long time to say this, I just never really got the chance...well...I love you." Athrun confessed his feelings after waiting for so long to finally do it.

Cagalli was actually overjoyed to hear Athrun confessing his feelings, but due to her weak body all she managed to do was put on a warm smile.

Cagalli was sure happy, but she knew that it couldn't last. She was also quite aware that if she was by Athrun's side again and died it would only hurt him.

"I love you to Athrun, but I don't know if we can be together." Cagalli said as she tried not to meet Athrun's gaze.

"I mean if I-" Cagalli was trying to explain, but was interrupted by Athrun.

"I won't let you die, Cagalli." Athrun said with determination.

"I can find the best doctors in the world to save you. Then we can be together again." Athrun held onto her hand tightly.

"Athrun...maybe it is fate that I have to die. Maybe it was already determined that I had to die when I was first born with this terrible heart disease." Cagalli said with hesitation.

"Well, I'm going to change fate. I won't let fate take you away from me again. As long as I have a single breath left in my body I will make sure nothing will happen to you. Please...let me help." Athrun stared deeply into Cagalli's eyes.

Cagalli was touched by his words. Much to her dismay she didn't think she could accept them.

Athrun saw how uncomfortable Cagalli looked and decided to break the silence.

"Have you heard the story of sleeping beauty?" Athrun suddenly asked.

Cagalli wasn't quite sure what the subject "Sleeping beauty" came from, but decided to go with it.

"Um...yea, a lot of times." Cagalli replied.

"Do you remember the part when the prince in shining armor risked everything in his life in order to save the person he loved, the princess? No matter what the obstacles were if it was a fire breathing dragon or a terrible curse, he would try to save the princess. Eventually they got to live happily ever after when he freed the princess from the curse by kissing her." Athrun asked.

"That was my favorite part." Cagalli stared intently at the person standing before her.

"Let me be that prince. No matter what happens let me help you, protect you, stay by your side, love you and live happily ever after with you." Athrun met Cagalli's gaze.

Athrun then took out a ring from his pocket.

"And yes, I'm proposing." Athrun stated seeing Cagalli was speechless.

Cagalli thought it was the happiest moment of her life, Athrun was proposing to her! A few years after Athrun left, this Yuna guy tried to propose to her, but she rejected him the first moment he tried taking out the ring and said "Will". Cagalli felt so much different now than when Yuna proposed to her, this time it was Athrun and she actually wanted to say "yes".

"Well...um...I...what...if..." Cagalli was stumbling on her words not sure of what to say exactly.

"You don't have to answer me now. For now allow me to protect you. I know the best doctors in the world...they can save you please try to live on! Live on, for yourself, your friends, family and for me." Athrun tried talking some sense into the person he loved.

Cagalli just hung her head down trying to think about thoroughly.

"Remember when we were younger? I said that when I'm by your side no one will hurt you? I wanted to protect you and make sure that you would never get hurt again when I was at your side, but yet in the end I was the one that hurt you the most. Not only have I hurt you, I failed to keep my words for so long which is inexcusable. Please, let me protect you like I said I would. I couldn't protect you in the past, but let me make up for it in the future." Athrun said as he was on the verge of tears once again.

What Athrun just said was just the push to make Cagalli return back to her senses.

Cagalli looked up at Athrun and replaced the frown on her into a smile. She then raised her hand above her head, clenched her hand into a fist and extended her pinky finger.

"I promise that no matter what happens I will live on, be by Athrun's side and to get married with him as soon as I get better." Cagalli said with a goofy smile on her face.

"Deal." Athrun nodded and locked his picky finger around hers.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Awwwww, that's so sweet." Dearka said as his ear was pressed upon the hospital room that Cagalli and Athrun was in.

Mir's facial expression was saying "Stop-invading-other-peoples-privacy." But in the inside she was just dieing to know what was happening.

"What did happen anyways?" Mir whispered to Dearka, but still didn't change her expression.

"You really want to know?" Dearka raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe." Mir looked defeated.

"Okay." Dearka replied as he was nodding his head.

"Cagalli doesn't need to die! Athrun said that he would save her by getting the best doctors in the world! Well, at first she didn't except the offer then Athrun said all these mushy things which included proposing to her and she finally agreed to the doctor thing!" Dearka said just like a little kid would.

He then leaned against the door and began singing.

"Athrun and Cagalli sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i- AH!" Dearka fell face flat on the floor as Athrun opened the door.

Dearka quickly got up and began to brush off the dust from his shirt.

"Heh, heh." Dearka laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

Mir just giggled at the sight.

"I suppose both of you know what's going on?"

Both Mir and Dearka nodded, which made Athrun blush a bright shade of red.

"Well, I'll be back in a few minutes...um...so...yea..." Athrun stumbled on his words since it was awkward enough to propose at a hospital, but having two people eavesdrop on it, was just too much.

He quickly walked off into opposite direction they were in and avoided any looks from both Mir and Dearka.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

After getting lost a few times Athrun stood in front of the door that belonged to Cagalli's doctor.

He knocked on it softly.

"Come in." A voice called out.

Athrun opened the door, entered quietly and closed the door when he was in.

"What can I do for you?" The doctor inquired.

"Um, doctor-" Athrun was looking for a name on the desk.

"Mwu La Fllaga, but just call me Mwu."

"Okay. Do you remember the girl that's going to die of a heart disease, Cagalli Yula Attha?" Athrun asked.

"Yea, of course. Poor girl having to die such an age." Mwu said softly and gestured Athrun to sit in the chair in front of him desk.

"Who are you? Her family?" Mwu raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm her fiancé." Athrun said proudly and sat down.

"She doesn't have much more time though." Mwu reminded Athrun.

"Yea I know, that's why I came here. Is there anything you can do for her?" Athrun asked.

"Currently we don't have anything to cure her type of heart disease. Even though the medical technology is quite high-tech now, but there still hasn't been any cure made so far that can save her right now. The only thing that might save her now is a sort of heart surgery, not only is it risky to do with only a 40 percent chance of success, plenty of side effects, place the person in a comma, it's very expensive, but 90 percent of the people that try this surgery died." Mwu explained seriously.

"We don't even provide this kind of surgery here, not just in this hospital, but the whole Japan." Mwu added.

"Where do they provide this surgery then?" Athrun asked hesitantly.

"Don't tell me you actually plan for her to do this surgery?" Mwu inquired.

"I...don't know." Athrun reluctantly answered.

"Well, suit yourself. The only place they provide this kind of surgery is in America and only the best doctors perform it for a very expensive price might I add. I'm not trying to be nosey or anything, but can you even afford it let alone get the best doctors to perform it? I mean the price let alone is a big shock." Mwu asked.

"Try me." Athrun said in a cocky tone.

Mwu thought that saying it might be too big of a shock to him so he wrote it down and passed it to Athrun.

Athrun looked at the long written number with quite a lot of zeros, but it didn't shock him one bit.

"Psht, that's the amount of money I make in a week." Athrun smirked.

"Huh?" Mwu was scratching his head.

"Make that much is one week? I bet he doesn't know famous doctors." Mwu thought in disbelief.

"Do you know famous doctors like Lacus Clyne, Meyrin Hawke, Shinn Asuka and Meer Campbell?

"Heh, I've seen all of them at my birthday party. Me and Shinn got so drunk at the party I punched him and he didn't even know when he woke up with a swollen lip. Lacus Clyne is going out with my best friend and Meer Campbell has wanted to date me for about 4 years now." Athrun said casually. He never liked bragging in fact he hated it, but this Mwu guy really forced it out of him. One thing Athrun hated more than bragging was being looked down on and Mwu was defiantly looking down on him.

"Whoa this kid knows all these people." Mwu thought starting to believe Athrun.

"What is your-" Mwu was saying, but got interrupted by Athrun.

"Right now I just want to know which doctor you think is the best for this type of surgery." Athrun crossed his arms.

"Hm...I'd say Lacus Clyne. She specializes in these types of things." Mwu nodded in agreement with himself.

"O yea and when can Cagalli get discharged from the hospital?" Athrun asked while he got up form the chair.

"O not long, we can't really do anything for her here, so when she feels better she can leave." Mwu seemed to have put more attention rummaging through his drawers.

"Okay then thanks for your time." Athrun bowed and exited closing the door on his way out.

After Mwu went through all of his things he finally found his glasses which he immediately put on and began to read his newspaper until he came across an article that had a picture of a blue haired boy with some other people. He jogged through his memory and remembered the guy that just went into his room.

"Ha, how ironic. Next time I should really keep my glasses on." Mwu laughed at himself for his stupidity.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Athrun made it back to Cagalli's room without getting lost too many times.

He went in to see that Dearka and Mir was still with Cagalli.

"Hey, I'm back." Athrun smiled at them.

Athrun was planning to explain the surgery and everything to Cagalli, but first of all he was wondering if Cagalli would even want to go to America.

"Hey Cagalli, if you had the chance to go on a trip to America would you?" Athrun asked normally.

"Same goes for Dearka and Milly." Athrun quickly added, so that they wouldn't feel left out.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: I just noticed how OC Athrun is in this story, but he had to be or it just wouldn't have worked out. Just a heads up that there is 70 percent chance that this story will have happy ending.

Thanks to SliveR-DeMoN, asga, XDareXDevilX, ritachi, gseedlover, LadyRinUchiha, jenniferseedlover, GaIa12GSD, Angel of Dreams, xxlilvietgurlxx, MelanieStar, vietnamesegurl, Susan, acidIc-paRadise, Eternally Asuka, lily, Lie74, mariad, Ayome, asucaga fan and ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice for reviewing!


	15. Decisions

A/N: Please excuse me if there are some errors in grammar. I can't edit so well since I got this eye infection and everything is blurry now.

Disclaimer: I think you get the point that I don't own gundam seed.

Battle For Love- Decisions

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hm...going to a trip to America, sounds fun." Cagalli said.

"Yea." Mir and Dearka both agreed.

"Okay, then I might as well explain everything here." Athrun stated.

Athrun told them everything about the surgery except for the expense and who's going to perform it, since he knew that if Cagalli found out about those things, she would most likely never live it down or stop constantly nagging.

"Athrun look at how much it cost! I'm going back to PLANTS and never show my face to you again! I'm such a burden! You would be better off without me! Blah blah blah blah." A shiver went down his back as Athrun thought of Cagalli saying it over and over again.

Cagalli seemed to be deep in thought after Athrun explained everything.

"You don't have to do this surgery you know. It's just that Mwu said this was the only way that you can be saved. There could be other ways." Athrun said reassuringly.

"I'll do the surgery." Cagalli said.

"What! Do you know how risky it is? Wouldn't you rather spend the rest of time you have left doing what you want?" Dearka said with shock as he raised his voice.

Mir didn't say anything, but from what she looked like it seemed as though she was agreeing with Dearka.

"I promised Athrun that I would try to continue living on no matter what, and if doing this surgery is the only chance I have to stay alive then I will try it." Cagalli replied.

Athrun was quite content at Cagalli's answer, yet he also had doubts. He was always thinking on the bright side and that the surgery would be successful, but after what Dearka said, Athrun was not so sure if he had done the right thing telling Cagalli about the surgery. If the surgery was unsuccessful and Cagalli ended up dying...would he be able to face it?

Athrun shook his head trying to get the thoughts of Cagalli dead out of his mind.

"How much does it cost for the surgery?" Cagalli asked.

"O don't worry about that. Um...you see PLANTS has free health care and um...PLANTS and earth is connected, so the cost for the surgery is covered in America." Athrun quickly made up something.

"It is? I didn't know that. I've heard of Canada having free health care, because it is 15 percent tax there, but I've never heard of America being the same and PLANTS health care having anything to do with earth." Cagalli said rubbing her chin as if she was thinking really hard.

Both Dearka and Mir crossed their arms and stared at Athrun waiting for an answer, since they knew he was lying.

"SSShhh..." Athrun brought his finger to his lips signaling for them to be quiet.

Dearka and Mir was starting to catch on to the reason Athrun was lying.

Before Cagalli looked at Athrun he quickly put down his hand.

"Yea, before it wasn't like that, but now it changed." Mir said trying to help Athrun.

"Yea, um...cause of this government thing happening, PLANTS and earth are like connected in the medical way." Dearka joined in after getting a nudge from Mir.

"Heh, well I guess I'm pretty outdated with these things." Cagalli laughed in embarrassment.

Athrun was relieved when Cagalli finally believed them.

"Yea." Dearka laughed nervously.

Mir smiled as she scratched the back of her head.

Time was passing quickly and it was already pretty late.

"I think I should get going now." Dearka said while yawning.

"Yea, all of you must be pretty tired now, you should get some rest." Cagalli said.

Mir reluctantly listened to Cagalli as she and Dearka exited her room.

"Bye."

"See you later."

Athrun just stood there.

"I want to stay with you. I don't want to let you out of my sight anymore."

"That was so mushy." Cagalli giggled.

"What's wrong with being mushy to my future wife?" Athrun smirked.

Within seconds a huge blush formed on Cagalli's cheeks.

"Ha, see you're blushing." Athrun laughed.

Cagalli just playfully punched Athrun on the arm.

"What was that for?" Athrun smiled.

"For making me blush." Cagalli answered as she was beginning to return to her old self.

A few hours passed and sleep took over Cagalli.

Athrun looked at the peacefully at the sleeping figure and couldn't help but lightly give Cagalli a kiss on the cheek.

She suddenly started to talk, which startled Athrun a bit.

"After we get married, I want three children. Two girls and one boy, no wait the boy might become gay being together with two girls. Then I want four children now, two girls and two boys. Heh heh that would be perfect." Cagalli said and started drooling a bit.

"O yea, I almost forgot she talks during her sleep." Athrun sweat dropped as he recalled at what Cagalli just said.

He pulled the blanket to her shoulders worrying that it might be to cold because of the air conditioning.

Athrun really didn't want to leave her, but it was two in the morning and there was tons of work waiting for him to finish.

He slowly tip-toed out of the room and gently closed the door hoping that she wouldn't wake up. Luckily she was a deep sleeper.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Good thing he didn't have his car with him or he would have fell asleep while he was driving. Calling his bodyguards was only his last resort because, they were the most annoying people he's ever met. Taking the bus seemed like the only option that appealed to Athrun at the moment.

After what seemed forever, he finally arrived back at his house.

Being so tired Athrun waited for the extremely annoying bodyguard that was constantly nagging him, to open the door. When he entered his house it was sparkling clean due to the house maids, there were so many rooms that just seemed to continue beyond his sight, the furniture was so elegant that none of his bodyguards actually dared to sit on since if it got dirtied by them it would cost them half a years salary, this house was just perfect. To a normal person they would say that this house was fit for a king, but to Athrun Zala he would rather live in an apartment. Every time he entered the house, he would always wonder why it was so freakishly big, why in the world would he need so many rooms and does there need to be a T.V in every single room.

Having ten bodyguards follow him to his room was already getting on his nerves, but with them nagging at you 24/7...Athrun was about to explode.

After a long five minutes walk he finally reached his room, which was humongous with a king sized bed, a washroom that was the size of almost the whole kitchen, his closet was filled with clothing and most of the clothes in there he's never even worn yet, there was almost a bit of gold everywhere he looked, even his toilet was made of gold and one thing that Athrun found the most ridiculous about the room was that he had a personal bar in there. All Athrun wanted was a plain normal room, but his designers made it into this. The designers even insisted that this is the most normal it could get. They were planning to put a gym in there, which Athrun immediately rejected the idea.

Before the bodyguards could nag him anymore he slammed the door on them.

Athrun got changed and quickly started on the mountain of work that was piled on top of his desk. Checking the clock over and over again trying to stay away.

"Ugh. At least the work is all done." Athrun stretched his stiff arms and hands.

"six' o'clock in the morning now if I go really fast I could just make it to the hospital and buy some flowers for Cagalli. To bad there isn't enough time to personally make some congee for her." Athrun thought.

He quickly changed back to a suit and made his way towards the first floor.

"I'm in a rush today, so I'm not eating breakfast!" Athrun called out to his house maids and took the key to the car.

"You don't need a ride from the bodyguards today?" His butler who was nearing his seventies suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"Nope." Athrun replied as he slipped into his shoes.

"Don't tell them I'm gone right now." Athrun said.

"Yes sir, do you remember the meeting scheduled for today?" The butler asked.

"Yea." Athrun said and rushed out the door towards his car.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Cagalli will just love these flowers." Athrun thought as he took a sniff of them

He arrived to her room and gently opened her door.

"Still sleeping, I shouldn't wake her up." Athrun said to himself as he laid a dozen of flowers on the table, kissed her lightly on the forehead and made his way out silently and closed the door.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I'm going to be late!" Athrun said while panting for air as he ran towards the meeting room.

He opened the door and found Dearka, Kira and Yzak impatiently waiting.

"Athrun's finally here, so let's start the meeting." Kira calmly said.

When the meeting was almost over Athrun cut in.

"I don't know if it's the time to say this, but I'm resigning." Athrun put his hands together.

Kira, Yzak and Dearka were all starting at him.

"What do you mean you're resigning?" Yzak broke the silence.

"We're good as dead if you leave!" Dearka added.

"Don't worry. I'm not taking anything with me except for personal stuff in my office." Athrun reassured.

"Kira can have 30 percent of my share, Yzak also gets 30 percent and Dearka can have 40 percent." Athrun said.

"Why does Dearka get 40 percent while Kira and I only get 30 percent?" Yzak raised his voice with anger.

"Yzak, calm down Dearka and Athrun were the original creators of this company. I have no complaints, but why are you leaving so suddenly?" Kira asked.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just tired of doing all these illegal things, and anyways I have some personal things to attend to." Athrun honestly answered.

Athrun meant "Personal things" by Cagalli.

Dearka knew why Athrun was leaving the company, but couldn't believe he would give up on revenging his dad just because of Cagalli.

Yzak didn't like the fact that he was only getting 30 percent of Athrun's share, but seeing that no one was on his side he had to live with it.

"I'll be gone within a week." Athrun concluded.

Fifteen minutes later the meeting was over and when all of them were returning to their office Athrun kept Kira back.

"What's up?" Kira asked.

"I just wanted to ask you how to contact Lacus." Athrun answered.

"O, she's currently in America right now, I have her number. Do you want it?"

"Yea, sure." Athrun replied.

Kira searched his pockets for a piece of paper to write on, but he only found his business card. He took out a pen and wrote down some numbers down.

"Here. She's usually not that busy." Kira said and handed his business card with Lacus's number on it.

"Thanks a lot." Athrun said and quickly headed towards his office.

He sat down his chair and brought the phone to his ear while dialing the numbers written on the card.

"Hello? Lacus Clyne speaking."

"Hi Lacus, I'm Athrun and I wanted to ask you some things."

The conversation lasted for about an hour and Athrun was getting hundreds of other calls on the other line, but didn't pick up any of them.

"Seeing the medical records of Cagalli, she should be able to do this surgery." Lacus said.

"What would be a good time for her to do this surgery?" Athrun asked.

"If it's not to much trouble three days from now. I know it might be kind of rushing it, but seeing her condition she could die just any day now and doing this surgery A.S.A.P would be best." Lacus honestly said.

"Three days...I guess we can make it, but she's still in hospital right now." Athrun said unsurely.

"Don't worry. I can take care of that." Lacus reassured.

"Okay then, I have to see if she can get ready in three days though." Athrun said.

"Sure, alright I have to go now. Bye."

"Later." Athrun said before hanging up.

There were so many things going through Athrun's head that he couldn't concentrate on work.

"I'm resigning anyways, so leaving now shouldn't be a problem." Athrun thought.

Athrun walked out of his office.

"I don't feel so good, so I'm taking the rest of the day off." Athrun left quickly out the door before his secretary could say anything.

"That was easy. It's not like I can fire myself." Athrun smirked as he drove in the direction of the hospital.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Athrun entered Cagalli's room to see that the flowers were all neatly put into a vase.

Cagalli noticed Athrun's arrival and greeted him with a huge smile.

"You like the flowers?" Athrun inquired.

"They are so nice!" Cagalli ran over to Athrun and gave him a hug.

"Seems like you're all better." Athrun blushed.

"Yea, I don't even feel tired anymore." Cagalli let go of Athrun.

"Then do you think you are able to make it to America three days from now to do the surgery?" Athrun asked

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: this chapter was kind of boring, but like ritachi said "every story needs a boring chapter, because if there weren't then the story couldn't proceed on."

And about the two girls and the boy being gay thing, I don't have anything against gay people, but it's just that my best friend has two sisters and they influence him so much he became pretty girlish, so that's where that part came from.

Thnx to ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice, ritachi, GaIa12GSD, xoxoanimeluber, TotalAnimeGirl, gseedlover, koali alolao, IYGU, Cagalli Yula Athha, aznanim3-3y3s, Susan, and Fantasticgirlz for reviewing!

P.S: heh heh I spelled Lacus wrong, the crappy subs I watch always has it like "lucus" and after a while I got to writing it that way. I guess bad habits are hard to change.


	16. Operation

A/N: I noted this in the previous chapter, but I'll put it again. The eye infection seems to be getting worst, and things are getting even more blurry then before, so forgive me if I make grammar mistakes and also forgive me for the delayed updates (parents banned me from the computer and forcing me to rest. I've been sneaking on the computer for most of the time when parents aren't looking).

Disclaimer: I don't think anyone actually reads this, but I still have to point out that I don't own gundam seed.

Battle For Love- Operation

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I'm so tired form the airplane ride. Over fourteen hours sitting in a seat and eating nasty airplane food, even though it was a private plane I can't take another second of it." Cagalli said dazedly while stretching her arms above her head.

"To bad Milly and Dearka couldn't come, because of their busy schedule." Cagalli added as she sighed.

"Getting ready in three days...man, that was hell. There were so many last minute things I had to take care of especially the immigration things for me and Cagalli, since we aren't going back for good. I'm going to start a new life with Cagalli." Athrun thought in an optimistic way.

"Hey look Athrun, there's people waiting for us." Cagalli pointed to some people holding up signs with their names on it.

Athrun and Cagalli walked up to them

"So you are Athrun Zala and Cagalli Yula Attha?" A black haired man around his 40's asked.

"Yes we are." Athrun answered.

"Then come with us, Miss. Clyne is waiting for you two." The man said and walked towards the exit gesturing for them to follow.

"This guy is creepy. He's like one of those evil butlers that take you to this evil person and they kill you. You know in classic scary movies?" Cagalli nudged Athrun on the arm and whispered in his ear.

Athrun just laughed at her imagination.

Cagalli cast a slight glare at him.

"And anyways even if they were evil and tried to kill you, I'd probably kill them first before they can even touch you." Athrun remarked as his hand clasped around hers.

She blushed wildly when she finally realized Athrun was holding her hand.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Miss. Clyne is beyond this door." The man pointed out and left.

Just as Athrun was about to knock on the door a voice came out from behind the door.

"Come in"

"Athrun, I'm scared." Cagalli said as she held tightly onto Athrun's arm.

When he opened the door Cagalli's fear seemed to have gone away immediately. The room was kept very neatly with haro's jumping around everywhere and a friendly-looking pink haired girl sat across the desk from them.

"You must be Cagalli. I am Lacus Clyne. After some tests I will be performing the operation." Lacus said and gestured both of them to sit down.

"I imagined there to be a lab with a crazy doctor like scientist and tools like drills and stuff to be lying everywhere, but this is the exact opposite. The doctor looks completely normal, actually better than normal. The room is very neat and tidy. There are no tools at all let alone lying around everywhere, instead there are a number of haro's jumping around the place." Cagalli thought with awe and released the tight hold on Athrun's arm.

"Now, Cagalli come with me to do some tests. Athrun, if you don't mind then you can stay here. It will only take a while." Lacus said as she stood up.

"Um, sure." Athrun replied.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"A while...it seems like forever already." Athrun remarked while fidgeting with his fingers.

Suddenly Lacus opened the door and Cagalli following behind.

"Okay, Cagalli is suitable for this operation. Will it be a problem if we set the operation time five' o'clock pm tomorrow? I know it's on short notice, but seeing Cagalli's condition personally convinced me to perform this surgery as soon as possible." Lacus said.

Both Cagalli's and Athrun's hung open.

"Tomorrow? Doesn't that seem way too rushed?" Athrun inquired.

"Tomorrow here at five 'o'clock pm okay got it." Cagalli repeated.

"Then it's settled." Lacus confirmed.

"I have another appointment, so if you have any questions just call me." Lacus said and held out her hand waiting for a handshake.

Athrun shook her hand and exited the door along with Cagalli.

"I should still have the car at my house." Athrun said.

"You have a house in America?" Cagalli looked at Athrun with surprise.

"Yea, I haven't been in it for a while since I usually only go there for hiding in case I was being hunted down by triad groups." Athrun honestly said.

"Well anyways why don't we take the bus there?" Athrun quickly changed the subject after seeing the expression on Cagalli's face.

"Heh...sure." Cagalli responded wiping the triad talk out of her head.

"If I remember correctly bus thirty-four should take us to the house." Athrun said to himself.

"There it is. Speak of the devil." Athrun said.

"Huh?" Cagalli looked at Athrun as she wasn't listening to what he said.

"Never mind. The bus is here." Athrun pointed to the approaching bus.

They got on while the prepared Athrun took out bus tickets he bought earlier out if his wallet and soon sat in a seat on the almost empty bus.

Athrun held her hand thinking that Cagalli would blush, but surprisingly she didn't.

Cagalli then looked at Athrun with a serious expression on her face.

"Athrun, I want you to promise me something." Cagalli said seriously.

"What is it?" Athrun questioned.

"Promise me that if I die, find someone else. Someone better then me." Cagalli pleaded.

"That's hard to do. How can I find someone better than you if you are already the best?" Athrun cocked an eyebrow at Cagalli obviously not taking this as seriously as she was.

"Come on. Please Athrun." Cagalli gave him the puppy eyes.

"Dam it. It would be inhuman to say no to her now." Athrun thought with defeat.

"Fine." Athrun lied. This was one the only promise that Athrun was not going to keep in his life.

Athrun agreed to Cagalli's promise and the serious atmosphere suddenly cleared as she smiled warmly at Athrun.

"Thank you." Cagalli said and kissed Athrun on the cheek.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

After arriving to Athrun's normal regular everyday house, it was already pretty late.

Cagalli took a warm shower, brushed her teeth and changed into her Pajama's. She was going to say goodnight to Athrun before going to sleep, but he wasn't in his room. The balcony door was opened, so she assumed he was there.

"What are you doing?" Cagalli inquired.

"Still counting stars. I reached 100 649 once, but lost count because my phone rang." Athrun said sleepily.

"You're still counting?" Cagalli asked with amazement.

"Yea, but I'm still not quite finished yet." Athrun yawned.

Cagalli took a seat beside him and rested her head on his shoulder.

Athrun turned his head and stared into Cagalli's eyes, they could both feel their warm breaths upon each other. Athrun leaned closer almost touching her lips and shut his eyes Cagalli closed her eyes and also closed the gap between them. Before they knew it their lips met while Athrun wrapped his arms around her as she melted into them. After a while they broke from the passionate kiss, Cagalli cuddled into Athrun's arms and they both treasured this moment together as it maybe their last.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Cagalli was being rolled further and further away on the ambulance cot. Athrun walked next to the lying down Cagalli as he held her hand tightly praying that she would make it through the surgery safely.

"Please don't die. Please don't die. Please don't die." Athrun kept repeating in his head hoping that it would come true.

"Athrun, remember you're promise." Cagalli said softly under the oxygen mask.

Athrun nodded solemnly.

When the operation room was near the nurse pried Athrun away from Cagalli and told him to wait outside.

The operation room door closed and the light above it turned on meaning in progress.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Athrun." Cagalli thought as her eyelids closed slowly when the drugs took effect.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: about the sudden changes in time, I couldn't bring myself to drag the story any further with the three days thing, so I skipped it and got to the point.

And yay! I never guessed that I would make it to the 16th chapter! When I first started this fic I really planned to make it have a sad ending, but I'm having huge doubts, because of the amount of reviewers that want a happy ending.

I cannot explain in words how thankful I am to ritachi, ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice, Cagalli Yula Athha, asga, gseedlover, jenniferseedlover, koali alolao, Susan, Michiyo Hikari, IYGU, Ayome, hippy-violet, aznanim3-3y3s, Kandida, and xoxoanimeluber for reviewing!


	17. Wait

A/N: I have a bag full oflegitimate excuses on the reason why there has been a lack of updates, but I know you don't want to hear them so on with the story!

Disclaimer: Don't sue me I don't own gundam seed.

Battle For Love- Wait

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Athrun continuously kept pacing back and forth outside the operation room. He was pacing back and forth so many times that it was as if the floor was slowly disintegrating under his feet.

"Why does it have to be Cagalli? She hasn't done anything wrong, so why does she have to go through all this?" Athrun angrily asked himself.

"It's entirely my fault. I should have taken better care of her before and this wouldn't have happened." Athrun said under his breath as he continued pacing and fidgeting with his fingers.

Just then the light on top of the doors switched off. The door slowly opened and the bright light beyond those doors radiated the entire hall. Athrun squinted his eyes to see through the blinding light.

"Will Cagalli be all right?" He quietly asked himself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Oi Dearka! You and Milly haven't visited me for a long time now." Athrun greeted.

"Yea, I'm sorry. We've been really busy lately." The tanned twenty-two year old man with wavy blond hair and glinted violet eyes apologized.

"Heh, now that you two are married now, I can understand if you forget about little old me." Athrun joked and playfully punched Dearka in the arm.

"Come on, you're making us feel bad." Mir smiled while holding Dearka's hand.

"So Athrun. How's...how's life?" Dearka hesitantly inquired.

"Well...ever since what happened two years ago, everything just seems to have gone dull." Athrun said with a hint of sadness.

"Athrun, cheer up." Dearka patted his best friend on the back.

"Let's not talk about me. How's the company going?" Athrun asked, changing the subject.

"It's doing fine, but not as good as when you were around." Dearka answered.

"Are you still doing...you-know-what kind of business?" Athrun questioned.

"Nah, after a while you left we decided it would be best to do clean business and throw away the past." Dearka reassured.

"That's good to know. Anyways how are Kira and Yzak doing?" Athrun asked.

"Work-wise they are even better then before, but Yzak somewhat turned into a workaholic. I don't want to be a gossiper or anything, but Yzak really has a problem with his love life. I mean he scared away every woman that got close to him just by giving them the death glare for five minutes straight. Kira in the other hand seems to be doing quite well in long distance relationships. I hear that he never even flirted with any women ever since he went out with Lacus Clyne. Can you believe that? They are having a long distance relationship and he never even flirted with a single woman since!" Dearka nearly yelled with disbelief.

"So you're saying that if we were having a long distance relationship, you would flirt with other women eh?" Mir said while she glared at Dearka and pulled his right ear with her free hand.

"Ow, ow, ow. Of course not me! I was merely making a comparison with unfaithful, pathetic and trash-like kind of men. You are the worlds nicest, prettiest, caring, understandable and lots more good words that I can't think of right now!" Dearka tried covering up, but wasn't doing a very good job at it.

"Hmph." Mir looked into the other direction.

"Okay if it will make you feel better, I Dearka Elthman swear on my life that I will never love or be with any other women-" Dearka half said.

"Or man." Athrun added while laughing at the scene.

"Shut up Athrun." Dearka exclaimed.

"Oh, so now you will cheat on me with men! I see what's happening now, Dearka!" Mir impatiently tapped her foot and crossed her arms.

"Ah! Okay okay then, I Dearka Elthman swear on my life that I will never love or be with any other women **or man **other than my wife." Dearka said while emphasizing on the words "or man".

Mir quickly changed he attitude and smiled at Dearka.

"Better." She said.

"O yea I'm going to visit Cagalli soon. Do you want to come with me?" Athrun asked.

"Sure. We were going to buy flowers here, but Milly insisted that we purchased them at Japan and take care of it until we arrive. She says it makes it more 'Special' I don't really see the point though." Dearka said which earned him a smack on the head from Mir.

"I know Cagalli would appreciate it if she knew." Athrun smiled as if everything was all right.

"Let's go. My car is just around the corner." Athrun stated.

The ride to Athrun's house was short and silent. No one really wished to speak. When they arrived Athrun greeted them with tea. He had some work to finish off, so left Dearka and Mir sitting for a bit.

"Nee Dearka, Athrun seems so down." Mir pointed out.

"You can't blame him. Waiting for two long years isn't something anyone can do." Dearka said.

The silence was broken when Athrun came downstairs.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Work just seems to catch up to me all the time. So shall we go visit Cagalli now?" said Athrun.

"Ya, let's go." Dearka said as he headed out the door towards Athrun's Toyota Sprinter AE86 Trueno and MR2 (A/N: I just love these two cars).

"Hey Athrun! Can we take the blue one?" Dearka yelled after making a hard choice between the two gorgeous cars.

"Sure." Athrun replied and took the keys to his MR2.

Dearka quickly got in the car after Athrun unlocked it. He was awed by the interior.

"I always wanted a MR2, but Milly didn't let me get it because she says I might do something stupid and unreasonable in it." Dearka sighed.

"You know, I can't blame her for doing that." Athrun nodded at Mir.

"You're against me also eh?" Dearka exclaimed while pouting like a little kid.

Both Mir and Athrun laughed at Dearka's childish actions.

This time the car ride wasn't silent at all. During the whole ride Dearka was non-stop talking about how nice Athrun's car was and begging to see the engine later.

Luckily before Dearka got the chance to tear Athrun's car apart, they arrived at the hospital parking lot just in the nick of time.

"The hospital is so scary." Mir whispered to her husband while entering the front doors of the enormous hospital.

"Sure is. I'm already getting the goose bumps." Dearka answered shivering.

When they were making their way to Cagalli's hospital room at least ten nurses, patients and a couple of doctors greeted Athrun.

"A lot of people seem to know you." Dearka commented.

"Yep, I guess after coming here a couple times a day for two years, I get to know a lot of people." Athrun replied.

Considering that it was a hospital they tried to limit their volume from low to none at all.

"Here we are." Athrun broke the thick atmosphere of silence.

He turned the doorknob clockwise and slowly pushed forward on the metal door. Athrun calmly entered, with Dearka and Mir hastily following behind. There lay Cagalli motionless on the hospital bed.

"Dearka and Milly are here to visit you." Athrun said to Cagalli knowing that she could not hear him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Thought Cagalli died didn't you? I added more DxM this chapter, since I kind of excluded them for a bit. One more thing school is going to start, so I probably won't have as much time to work on this than usual, but I'll still update as much as I can.

I hear something about not being allowed to answer reviewer questions in the chapter, so I guess if you have any questions then email me or something.

Thanks a bunch to ritachi, ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice, Kalinda, Kandida, gseedlover, asga, Cagalli Yula Athha, aznanim3-3y3s, IYGU, TotalAnimeGirl, Susan, hippy-violet, karen41, jenniferseedlover, koali alolao, lacus03, acidIc-paRadise, Ellie, and mariad for reviewing!


End file.
